Yes Professor
by kogalover22
Summary: Kagome is in her final year of college but her new history teacher can be more than distracting, Can Kagome keep her head on straight?
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BOO HOO **_

_**Hey all, I know I shouldnt be writting a new story when I havent finished the others but I just hadd to get this down on paper.. well on my computer but let me know if you like it **_

* * *

Kagome played with the small string dangling off the hem of her tank top while she walked listening to Sango talk next to her, rambling about her flirty boy friend Miroku, whom she had been dating for nearly four years. He and Sango meet in their Freshman introduction class, he sat across from Sango and Kagome. After class he had walked up to Sango telling her she was the most beautiful girl he had seen and asked her on a date.

Kagome envyed Sango, not that Kagome really wanted a boy friend to hang on her like Miroku did, but someone who would listen to her stories and actually have something coherent to say back.

"Are you even listing?" Sango huffed as she held the door open as Kagome walked in

"Huh? Oh yeah" Kagome had the string wrapped around her finger watching the circulation get cut off

"Then what was I just saying?" Sango huffed

"You were talking about how Miroku was acting weird"

"Yeah when we left the dorm room" Sango flipped her long black hair back away from her face "I was talking about the history professor, don't you know him?"

"Well not really" Kagome admitted as she stopped to tell the story

"Well what's he look like?" Sango raised her brow "I know you said he is Inuyasha's older brother

"Well" Kagome blushed light pink thinking back to when she first saw him.

* * *

"Here we are" Inuyasha said as he pulled up a long driveway

"Wow" Kagome breathed as Inuyasha drove closer, Kagome could see a large two tier concrete fountain as the driveway seemed to wrap around the fountain in a circle.

The fountain looked to have dog standing proud on the upper stand of the fountain, water rushed beneath him to the first tier, Kagome unblucked and stepped out of Inuyasha little red sports car, she looked over to the fountain and saw large koi fish swimming but what caught Kagomes attention was a lonely blue and white koi fish swimming by itself, Kagome couldn't remember ever seeing a blue koi fish, the more common koi were the gold, white and red, even the ones with black spots but never really a blue koi with white underbelly.

"Are you going to look at the stupid fish all day?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes

"Sorry" Kagome giggled and turned her attention back on the overly large brick mansion in front of her it had four pristine white pillars with archways connecting them, the house looked as if it could fit ten maybe twenty of her mother's house's it in with ease. There were several bay windows and three balconies fully furnished patio furniture on them. "Wow"

"Yeah it's a bit much for Tokyo but it's what mother wanted"

"You drove far enough that I feel like we are on the other side of Japan"

Inuyasha laughed "Well this would look a little odd next to a skyscraper, so dad made sure it was on the outskirts of the city, close enough to be able to work but far enough to have room to 'Run' as he put it"

"It is beautiful"

"Well come on" Inuyasha took Kagomes had and lead her into the house.

As Inuyasha pushed open one of the two doors open Kagome smiled. As they stepped in Kagome looked to see white marble tile covering the floor, a few feet in front of them was a large round oak wood table with a black round couch wrapping around the table, on the table itself was a black vase with a vast arrangement of flowers in full bloom.

As they walked around Kagome could see a grand staircase to her right with more marble tile, the staircase made a half circle leading to the upstairs, with a balcony over head, under the balcony in front of Kagome and Inuyasha were black marble pillars each hallway leading in a different direction.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour later but let's get ready for the party" Inuyasha and Kagome took off their shoes before Inuyasha lead the way up to his room.

"Kay" Kagome was careful were she stepped when she was half was up the stairs she heard yelling "Whats that?" Kagome leaned over the thin black railing.

"Sounds like my brother and his girl friend are at it again"

"W_ho?_" Kagome looked to see a beautiful women stomp from the left side of the stairs, she had long black wavy hair with her sunglasses pushed on her forehead, she had large bouncy breast that were barely covered in her tiny yellow bikini, she had a white see through skirt on with her yellow thong bikini bottoms showing, her eyes were a dark red.

"Hey wind witch" Inuyasha waved

"Shut up twerp" the girl hissed as she slammed open the door grabbing her shoes

"Who is that?" Kagome wondered as she slammed the door shut

"Kagura" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Hey Sesshomaru does she ever smile or is she on a perma period"

"Inuyasha" a deep voice that seemed to wash over Kagome spoke

"What every time I see her, you two are fighting" Inuyasha crossed his arms as his brother came in to view. Kagome looked over the man, he had silver hair that settled above his lower back, his khaki pants hung off his hips wonderfully, his white shirt clung to his chest showing off his thick pecks and chiseled abs were hard to miss along with his large arm muscles that threatened to rip at the sleeves, Kagome watched as he ran his finger through his hair, she didn't miss the deep v-cut that ran down as his shirt was raised. His sharp jaw line sculpted his face.

_' the face of the gods'_ Kagome thought as she continued to look over him, his slim cheeks held two magenta strips on each side, his eyes sharp and a beautiful shade of amber gold, even brighten than Inuyasha's. And in the middle of his head sat a purple crescent moon, everything on the man at the bottom of the stairs was movie star beautiful. And his deep baritone voice was like music to her ears.

"That is because she feel initialed to what she had not earned" Sesshomaru spoke softly

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Kagome spoke the world and immediately wished to take them back

"Inuyasha, who is she?" Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the raven hairs girl next to his brother

"Oh this is Kagome" Inuyasha nodded in her direction

"Hm" Sesshomaru raised her brow and his lips turned in to a frown "I see" Sesshomaru turned back to the door and slowly walked outside

"I didn't hear her car leave so I am assuming her is just sitting outside on the steps waiting for him anyway" Inuyasha pulled Kagomes attention back from the door. "Come on"

* * *

"Damn he sounds fine!" Sango waved her hand in front of her face "I might pass his class, he sounds like a dream to listen to even better to watch"

"Yeah" Kagome blushed "But that was like six or seven years ago" Kagome shook her head

"So? That means he had only gotten hotter with time"

"Ayame?" Kagome looked over her shoulder to see the her small red headed friend standing with her hands behind her back "What are you doing, and how long have you been standing there?"

"About the time 'you could see his deep v-cut when his shirt rose up'"

"Oh" Kagome blushed a deep tomato red remembering her words

"As for why I am here" The red headed girl smiled "I'm taking this class too, now I know the professor his hot means I might actually attend this year"

"Ayame" Kagome shook her head and began walking again "We only have a year here left, I think you can make it"

"I know but we have been her for four long years!" Ayame huffed "This college stuff his hard!"

"Yeah because finding a job and working for the next thirty years will be a breeze" Sango rolled her eyes

"Now see, why do you have to say mean things like that" Ayame whined

"well the good news is, that in ten months we can walk through his room and say, this is our last class in college" Kagome opened the door to the large lector hall that could seat about hundred people, Kagome looked around the room "Looks like we aren't the only ones here" Kagome waved seeing her other friends

"Awesome" Ayame bounced and nearly ran to sit next to her boyfriend Koga

"Of course" Sango rolled her eyes as she looped her arm under Kagomes as they walked across the room and up the stairs to sit down

"hey the gangs all here" Miroku smiled as he patted the seat to him

"Well not all of us" Kagome looked at the small group "Kikyo and Inuyasha aren't here"

"Probably just running late as usual" Koga rolled his eyes "I still don't see how you are okay with those two" Koga leaned up over his desk as Kagome took the seat in front of him

"Say one more word Koga and I won't sit in front of you and then who will you have to cheat off of during test" Kagome glared at him

"Fair enough" Koga leaned back and pretended to zip his lips

"Or you could actually study and do you own work" Shippo pushed Kogas left shoulder

Kagome tuned around to pull out her history books to prepare for the class; they still had a few minutes before it was time to start. Sango sat down next to Kagome in from of Ayame

"Thanks" Ayame whispered and Sango nodded back

Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo ran in just as the bell rang, and quickly took their seats, Inuyasha sat next to Ayame and behind Miroku, as Kikyo took her seat next to Inuyasha.

"Good afternoon class" A deep voice rang out as the door shut, Kagome knew the soothing voice

"Good afternoon Professor" The students said in unison

Kagome looked over the Professor, he looked just as she remembered him, only his silver hair was tired with a leather strap in a low pony tail at the base of his neck, he wore a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his khaki pants hung loosely off his hip.

"I thought you said he was built?" Sango whispered as the professor wrote his name on the oversized black board

"I told you it was six years ago" Kagome whispered back in a huff

"I don't care, he is still gorgeous!" Ayame giggled as Koga pushed her knee

"Tashio Sesshomaru" His voice ran in the large class room, Kagome looked around to see all of the girls and some of the guys with hearts in their eyes, and drool running down their chin "This is my name but none of you have earned the right to even speak my name"

Kagome had cold chills run down her spine as he spoke.

"I will not tolerate tardiness, when the bell rings I will lock that door and you will not be able to enter, and trust me when I say, if you even miss one day of this class you will fall behind." Sesshomaru picked up a clip board off his red wood desk "When I call you name say here" Sesshomaru began to go down the list but paused "Inuyasha Tash-" Sesshomau looked up from his clip board to see Inuyasha wave with two fingers "Inuyasha and Kikyo you two have been reassigned to Professor Myoga's class, please collect your things and go"

"You serious?" Inuyasha huffed as Sesshomaru continued down the list not looking up from his clip board "whatever" Inuyasha huffed as he walked down the stairs and out the door

"_Kagome_ Higurashi?" Sesshomaru peaked over the clip board to se Kagome wave her hand

"Here Professor" Kagome smiled, she watched as he arched his brow for a second then continued

"Kikyo Higurahi, reassigned" Sesshomaru scratched out her name once he was done calling out the names of his new students he tossed the clip board on his desk and grabbed a long piece of chalk "Now let's start at the beginning shall we?" Sesshomaru began writing on the board.

_**I dont know why I made Kikyo Kagomes sister but I did so deal with it :P Love you all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_**A/N::I've gotten so pretty good reviews from this story so far, I'm so happy you all like it :) **_

"Oh gods, there is no way that class is just an hour and a half long" Miroku popped his back as they left the class room

"Did he even take a breath?" Shippo asked rubbing his face

"I enjoyed it" Kagome smiled adjusting her yellow backpack

"Of course you did, you're a history major" Koga huffed holding Ayames hand

"No she enjoys all her classes" Sango half defended Kagome, half pointed out her bookworm tendencies.

"be grateful Kagome is even in this class, I have a feeling if she wasn't you and I fail in a heartbeat" Ayame pointed out to Koga while even nodded their heads "same goes for you two" Ayame pointed toward Sango and Miroku

"Excuse you?" Sango arched her brows

"You wouldn't have Kagome to study with" Ayame pointed to Sango "And you wouldn't have Sango to cheat off of" Ayame pointed to Miroku

"True" Sango and Miroku agreed

"Come on guys" Kagome laughed "Lets to eat I'm starving"

"Right!" the group said in unison

~~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now Who can tell me which herb was used more commonly to treat battle wounds?" Sesshomaru put his book down and tuned to the class to see his students looking for the answer, he rolled his eyes in anger but just before he could open his mouth to yell at the students for not paying attention he saw a small hand raise up "You" He called out and watch a raven hair girl stand, He hair was in long waves down her back, her long sleeve purple shirt hung off her shoulders, showing a small amount of cleavage, just enough to make you want to see more, her dark blue jeans were tight against her skin, showing her curves off nicely. "Well go on!"

"There are two commonly used herbs; it just depended on the area you traveled to." Kagome looked to see aggravation in her professor's eyes "But the herbs were Myrrh also known as Commiphora Myrrha and Yarrow or Achillea also known as Achillea Millefolium" Kagome smiled

"You missed one" Sesshomaru turned back to the board

"What?" Kagome breathed but Sesshomaru didn't hear it

"Thyme was_ also_ used" Sesshomaru wrote all three on the bored

"I'm sorry professor-" Kagome was cut off

"You need to study more" Sesshomaru huffed

"I'm sorry professor" Kagome started again "But you are wrong" Kagome stated as the room fell silent

"Oh am I?" Sesshomaru turned around crossing his arms

"Yes Thyme is a low, creeping perennial with tiny leaves, symbolic of courage. Used in cooking, and in baths and as an astringent and burned to scent sacrifices. But it was not used to treat infections"

"Miss Higurashi, Thyme was used to fumigate against infection, but I will allow you little outburst to go over looked if you can answer his." Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side "Why was thyme used in sacrifice?"

Kagome look at him with a stern face "To keep evil away"

"See me tomorrow after class" Sesshomaru spun back around "Myrrha was used because it was a tree gum that helped keep wounds closed…" Sesshomaru continued with his lecture

~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll see you later tonight" Sango waved

"Have fun getting yelled at" Ayame waved

"If he doesn't kill you" Koga laughed

"Bye guys" Kagome waved as she turned to face her Professor who was busy erasing his black board

"Well don't just stand there, grab a eraser and help"

"Yes Professor" Kagome set her books down do the nearest desk. As she walk she noticed Sesshomaru was not only erasing the chalk but also cleaning the boards _'No wonder his boards are like new each day'_ Kagome thought as she grabbed the wooden handle of the eraser and began carefully whipping the chalk off

Kagome did not speak while she worked even though she wanted to ask why she was helping clean the chalk board instead of getting yelled at for back talking after the board was clean Kagome whipped her head and began ringing out the wash cloth from the soapy water "Now what?"

"We clean the buckets" Sesshoamru picked up both buckets and walked out of the class room, a Kagome followed without a word. They reached the supply closet, Sesshomaru held the door open as Kagome walked inside "Here" Sesshomaru handed Kagome the bucket in his left hand, there had touched only for a moment but Kagome felt the shock from his touch.

"Kay" Kagome nodded and continued to walk until she reached the long sink, Kagome began slowly pouring out the bucket hearing Sesshomaru walk behind her, she felt him stop behind her inches from her back "Am I in the way?" Kagome could feel her heart begin to race

"No" Sesshomaru stepped around her and began pouring out his own bucket, Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes

"Anything else?" Kagome asked as they walked back toward the classroom but Sesshomaru said nothing _'guess I will be yelled at once we get back in the class room' _Kagome stepped in behind Sesshomaru

"That's all for today Higurashi, See you Monday" Sesshomaru said once he reached his desk shuffling a few papers around

"Oh Okay Professor" Kagome gathered her books and backpack put and left without another word

* * *

~X~X~X~XX

* * *

"Again?" Sango asked with her arm around Miroku

"I guess this is sorta my punishment" Kagome smiled as she stuffed her history book in to her backpack

"Its been a month!"

"And all you do is clean the board" Ayame pointed out

"Better than writing 'I will not talk back' a hundred times everyday" Kagome laughed "Plus we talk a little bit, mostly about the class but he is really smart once you get to know him. But enjoy your fall break!" Kagome called out as her group of friends waved out the door

"Hello Professor" Kagome smiled as she started to clean the board

"Hello" Sesshomaru spoke from his desk

Kagome cleaned the board herself today, Sesshomaru not once looking toward the small girl until she was done "All done" Kagome announced as she started to pick up the buckets

"Here" Sesshomaru stood to help

"They aren't that heavy" Kagome shook her head as Sesshomaru took the buckets away, the small shock when their skin touched made Kagome jump.

As they cleaned the buckets out Kagome decided to make some light conversation "So are you going home for the break? One last chance to take a dip in the pool"

Sesshomaru froze "How do you know I have a pool?"

"Do you not remember me?" Kagome asked still scrubbing the buckets but looked up to see the confused look on his face

"I dated Inuyasha for about two years, I came to your father's house. You were fighting with Kagura, saying she wasn't entitled to things she didn't earn" Kagome blushed, embarrassed she remember such a thing "It was only for a like a second, and it was six years ago"

"No I remember, just surprised you remembered what Kagura and I were fighting about"

"Oh, yeah I remember everything" Kagome smiled looking back at the sink

"I had forgotten you and Inuyasha were together" Sesshomaru admitted

"We only date two more months after that day, and it was nothing serious"

"Why?"

"Oh cheated on me with my sister" Kagome could feel his eyes on her "I know it's pretty messed up"

"And yet you forgave him, I have seen you hang out with him"

Kagome blushed "I really had no choice, they are always going to be around, and she is my sister after all" Kagome put her bucket up and Sesshomaru did the same "So I could bathe in self-pity, chose side with my friends or I could just deal with it and move on" Kagome laughed "Which is the better option?"

"Very grown up of you" Sesshomaru held the door open for Kagome

"So are you and Kagura together?"

"No" He was cold

"Oh, I am sorry" Kagome looked at the floor

"Don't be" Sesshomaru walked back into his class room "She wasn't a good match for me"

"Oh" Kagome went to grab her things off her desk as Sesshomaru stood at his desk

"Do you have plans?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes Actually" Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru frowned "I will be working in the library"

"I see"

"Have a great break Professor" Kagome walked out of the class room

"You too Kagome" Sesshomaru spoke back

'_he said Kagome not Higurashi'_ Kagome nearly skipped back to her dorm room

_**A/N:: I know this chapter was kinda short, I'm still testing to see how this will go over with you guys! Hope to enjoyed it Much love!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Inuyasha!_**

**_A/N:: I am so happy with the Reviews I am receiving! You are wonderful fans, the more you review the more I want to write to keep you happy! _**

_'Is there a rule that says all basements must have low lighting and smell of mold?'_ Kagome mumbled to herself taking the out of date textbooks to the storage room _'This is extra money, this is extra money, so you want to move out of your mother's house? '_ Kagome was only working at the library to put the extra money away so she could get her own apartment. But at the sight of the creepy basement Kagome was one spooky noise away from bolting out the door and never looking back.

As Kagome began to put away the books she noticed there was no order to the books "Ugh" Kagome sighed '_Why must everyone be lazy?'_ Kagome destroyed the pile of book that pervious people just threw in the corner and started to alphabetize the books by author and subject of the book, since the books were so out of date they didn't have a code that Kagome could go by.

After an hour of sorting book Kagome wasn't even halfway done when she felt someone behind her 'Deep breath' Kagome calmed her heart beat 'Palm flat, thrust up, break the nose. Knee to groin, but the balls' Kagome tried to remember her fight classes from freshman year, which the girls were required to take.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder_ "Hi-ya!"_ Kagome spun on her heels and punched up with her right hand making contact, then started to swing with her left but her hand was caught.

"Higurashi!"

"Professor! I am so sorry" Kagome bowed coving her face

"That was a good punch" Sesshomaru rubbed his cheek

"I didn't know it was you I swear!" Kagome could feel the tears rise in her eyes

"What are you doing?"

Kagome stood "I was putting the out of date textbooks away" Kagome could see Sesshomaru's red cheek

"Didn't know putting old books away pissed you off so much"

"No it's not that" Kagome blushed "I don't like being in here, its creepy, quite and dark" Kagome watched as Sesshomaru arched his brow "I watch too many scary movies"

"I don't see how you are scared; you are around demons all the time, half of your friends are demons"

"Oh" Kagome pushed her hair behind her ear "That's different, Demons don't scare me. It's the things I can't see that scare me" Kagome bit her lip "It's like looking in to the woods but not knowing who or what is looking at you"

"I understand" Sesshomaru looked behind Kagome "That quite a_ lot_ of books"

"Well most of them were already here but they were out of order, some scattered on the floor"

"OCD are we?" Sesshomaru smirked

"No, it disrespectful" Kagome frowned

"Then, would you like help"

"No, I got it"

"Are you sure? I'm afraid if the janitor comes down here he might lose an eye"

Kagome blushed tomato red "You startled me, I think I would hear a janitor pushing a mop bucket"

"You didn't hear me? I said your name twice"

"I might have been lost in the books"

"Then I shall help" Sesshomaru knelt down

"You don't have to, plus you might want to ice your face" Kagome could still see the red circle on Sesshomarus face

"You didn't hit me that hard" Sesshomaru snorted

"Fine" Kagome rolled her eyes feeling the light sting in her knuckled as she grabbed the next book

~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX

* * *

"So much better" Kagome backed up to see all of the books now on the shelf in order "Thank you for your help professor "

"Anytime" Sesshomaru smirked that made Kagome blush

Kagome locked the doors back up and noticed Sesshomaru was still talking to her, not that she mind; Kagome loved talking to Sesshomaru even if it was about the weather, it voice was soothing and his intelligence was one she could not match.

"How old are you professor?"

"Personal don't you think?" Sesshomaru frowned

"Well I am only curious, I know you are Inuyasha's older brother but you are nothing like him, Inuyasha can't stay focused long enough to read a menu, but you are so intelligent" Kagome blushed at how silly she sounded " I was just wanting to know by how much"

"I am 28"

"Oh" Kagome smiled as they walked across campus

"Since you asked me a personal question, seems fair if I asked you one" Sesshomaru arched his brow

"Fair enough" Kagome smirked

"When we –"Sesshomaru was cut off

"_KAGOME_!" A female voice called out

"Huh?" Kagome turned around "Ayame?"

"Kagome come quickly" Ayame seemed panicked and scared

"Whats wrong?" Kagome scanned the area

"Hurry" Ayame pulled Kagome away

"Sorry professor!" Kagome called out as Ayame the two ran back across the campus

"Ayame whats wrong?" Kagome tried to keep up with the wolf demon

"Just hurry" Ayames red hair whipped in the wind

"But-" Kagome turned the corner

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"** a group of people called out

"Ayame!" Kagome scolded "I thought someone was hurt!"

"Sorry, but would have come if you knew it was your birthday party?" Ayame smiled pushing Kagome through the crowed area, Kagome looked around and caught sight of Sesshomaru out of breath scanning the crowd, Kagome was about to push through the crowd to tell him everything was fine, but he turned on his heels and disappeared

"Who are these people?" Kagome asked when they reached the center of the party

"No idea, they over heard us talking about your party and bam here they are" Kikyo smiled

"I thought you all went home for the break" Kagome looked to Sango and Miroku dancing

"And miss this?" Miroku winked "Best party ever!"

"Won't we get in trouble? This is turning into a block party" Kagome noticed more kids pulling up in front of the dorms

"Naw all the teachers went home, hell even the campus security is gone" Inuyasha danced over to Kikyo

"Oh" Kagome smiled "So who is going to get the birthday girl a drink!" Kagome yelled over the crowd as the group irrupted in howls and screams

* * *

Two hours into the party the sun was setting, Kagome could feel the alcohol hitting her system. She looked around to see Sango and Miroku slowly dancing, Mirokus hands filled with Sangos butt cheeks, Inuyasha and Kikyo were jumping around with Ayame and Koga and Shippo was in front of Kagome dancing alone, Kagome grabbed the microphone off Kogas giant boombox and climbed on the giant statue in the center

"Everybody having a good time?" Kagome laughed as the crowd screamed "I don't know most of you but this has been the best birthday_ ever!_"

**"Happy Birthday? WOOOOO"** the crowd screamed, Kagome noticed Miroku was gesturing for the microphone

"Are you good to stand?" Kagome noticed Miroku was swaying from side to side

"Psh I am still good" Miroku hopped on the edge of the statue where Kagome had just been standing "Okay guys lets get serious for a minute" Miroku '_shhh_'ed in the microphone as the crowd turned their attention to the drunken fool "Now some of you have _no_ clue why you are here, you just heard party and came over"

"Wooo" a few people in the crowd yelled

"Ah-ha, _see_" Miroku laughed "But we are here to celebrate the birthday of this beautiful girl, she is another year older and damn she still looks good!"

**"Yeah WOOOO"** The crowd screamed and Kagome blushed

"But" Miroku eyed the crowed "I'm sorry to steal your spot light Kagome but there is _another_ reason we are here today"

"huh?" Kagome tilted her head

"I Miroku would like Sango to marry me" Miroku jumped down and took Sangos hands in his "Sango will you marry me?"

Kagome looked to her friend who had tears streaming down her face "Yes" Sango squeaked

"**She said yes**" Miroku yelled in the microphone before dropping it, everyone clapped and the party began again!

~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Later that night Kagome walked along the fountain barefoot, watching the Koi fish swim along the edge as she walked, Kagome listened as the water softly splashed down the fountain in to the pool at the bottom.

"What are you doing Higurashi?"

"Professor? What are you doing up so later?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru came into view

"I could ask you the same"

"Miroku and Sango are celebrating" Kagome blushed

"What's the occasion?"

"Oh, he proposed to her" Kagome smiled

"I see, so you are stuck wondering the court yard?" Sesshomaru frowned

"I don't mind, the campus is really quite" Kagome kept walking along the edge

"I didn't know today was your birthday" Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the fountain

"I forgot about it actually" Kagome bit her lip

"No you didn't" Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome rounded the corner, she wear wearing a light pink dress that reached her knees, she soft night wind blew causing it to ruffle around her thighs, the straps tight on her shoulders, while her hair was up in a soft twist, her bare feet did not go unnoticed. "You thought they had forgotten"

"That's true, but they didn't and it was very fun" Kagome smiled seeing Sesshomaru blocked her patch so she decided to sit next to him "Plus it had a happy ending"

"Where are your shoes?" Sesshomaru curiosity got the best of him

"Well when I got back from the showers I noticed Sangos bed was extremely jumpy" Kagome blushed remembering what she had seen "So I set down my bathing items and came out here, to let them have some privacy"

"Well that was nice of you"

"Better than listening to the head board slam against the wall" Kagome blushed deeper knowing she said to much "Ummm sorry about Ayame"

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru acted as though she pulled him from some inner thought

"Ayame acting like that"

"Oh, as long as no one was hurt" Sesshomaru leaned his hands back to the edge of the fountain tipping his head back "So what did you get?"

"I didn't get any gifts, but I did get to see my friends happy"

"So their happiness was your gift?"

"I think so" Kagome looked up

"Bullshit" Sesshomaru huffed

"_Excuse_ me professor?" Kagome arched her brow

"Someone else's happiness is not your gift to claim"

"I didn't say I claimed it, I said I was happy my friends are happy" Kagome narrowed her eyes "I can be happy for them"

Sesshomaru shook his head

After a few moments of silence Kagome began talking again.

"So why teaching?" Kagome asked

"Don't know" Sesshomaru shrugged her shoulders

"Yes you do" Kagome pushed him

"I like the class room and I enjoy teaching others" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "What are you going to do?"

"Don't know" Kagome shrugged but Sesshomaru saw though that lie

"You don't have to tell me" Sesshomaru tilted his head back "A lot of people are undecided in their life"

Kagome was about to tell Sesshomaru off when a large Kio fish as big as Kagomes arm jumped out and grabbed Sesshomarus hair pulling him back into the water

"Serves you right!" Kagome stuck her tongue out then laughed uncontrollably as Sesshomaru sat in knee high water as the fish swam around him

"help me out" Sesshomaru said in a stern voice, not thinking it was funny

"Fine" Kagome had tears rolling down her face she was laughing so hard

"Higurashi!" He scolded

"Here" Kagome held her hand out but regretted it as a devilish smiled played at his lips "No, don't _you_ dare" Kagome warned trying to pull her hand back but Sesshomaru was double her size

"Dare I?" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome in with a swift motion.

"No" Kagome yelled as he yanked her in Kagome felt the rush of cold water around her as she leaned up "You jerk" Kagome splashed toward him

"Serves you right, for laughing at this one's misfortune" Sesshomaru splashed back

"Not my fault you let a koi fish take you down" Kagome laughed splashing Sesshomaru harder

"that was a demon koi fish, that's my story and I'm sticking to it" Sesshomaru laughed, Kagome tilted her head "What?"

"I've never heard you laugh before" Kagome blurted out

"few have made me laugh" Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome blushed "What?" Sesshomaru splashed Kagome

"Nothing" Kagome splashed back "You look like a downed cat" Kagome laughed

"Better than how you look" Sesshomaru flashed his smile

"Ouch"

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned in to children running in the fountain splashing each other and laughing, the morning sun threatening to peak up

"Have we really been here all night?"

"Time flys when you're having fun" Kagome spun in the water with a laugh

"With you, yes" Sesshomaru whispered as he looked over to the raven hair girl playing in the water

"Hmm?" Kagome didn't hear him

"HEY" Sesshomaru and Kagome looked to see two flashlights heading there way "What are you doing?" two voices called out

"Shit" Kagome and Sesshomaru said in unison

"Come on" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome out of the water

"Kay" Kagome followed. She knew how bad it looked. A professor splashing water on a student in the middle of the night, Kagomes cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Sesshomaru and Kagome ran half way across the campus before driving in an alley between the science and mathematics buildings. The alley was small but the two fit, Kagome clung to Sesshomarus chest as he wrapped his arms around her

"Wouldn't it be better if we separated?" Kagome looked up "That way if we get caught, we aren't wet in an ally way"

"Hush" Sesshomaru covered her mouth as the two security guards ran by, They listened as the guards kept running "I think they are gone" Sesshomaru whispered

Kagome pulled his hand away "better wait a few more minutes to be sure" Kagome then noticed how close they actually were in the alley way, Kagome could_ feel_ all of Sesshomarus muscles, he was rock hard, his chest heaving from the run, Kagome would be lying if she didn't want to get caught, it was thrilling.

"You're right" Sesshomaru looked down realizing at the same moment as Kagome how close their bodies were, Sesshomaru watched as a blush appeared on Kagomes cheeks, Sesshomaru continued to look down to see Kagomes dress Showing her breast and he was not disappointed, the excitement of the chase had her short for breath, causing her chest to rise and fall rubbing her breast against his chest.

"Still work out I see" Kagome spoke out loud "Oh my gods that was rude"

Sesshomaru laughed "The same could be said for you"

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down

"Professor?" Kagome whispered as she felt her body go on her tip toes

"Higurashi" Sesshomaru felt his head bend down in response.

_**A/N:: *Doges flying tomatoes* I know I am terrible for ending it there! But If you review I might post the next chapter tomorrow :D So I don't know about you all but at my college we have set building for each subject, Match, English, History ETC... I don't know how it is other places but at my school, if you had a math class every year, you went to the same building but different floors. but PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**MUCH LOVE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I own his half brother, lord I love Sesshomaru :)**_

_**Hey Everyone, I am so happy with these reviews I am so glad you all like this story. warms my heart that you enjoy it. SO there is some MATURE stuff coming up, but nothing to crazy.. yet... heeheehehehe**_

* * *

"Um I should go" Kagome pushed a small strand of her hair behind her ear, setting her heels back on the ground

Sesshomaru cleared his throat "Yes, it's getting cold"

"See you tomorrow?" Kagome scooted out of the alley way not looking back

"See you" Sesshomaru leaned his head against the cold brick wall _'What are you doing?'_ He scolded himself _'she is a student'_ Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose _'Yes she is of age, yes she is beautiful and intelligent, but it's completely inappropriate!'_ Sesshomaru leaned against the wall for a moment longer before walking the opposite way Kagome had gone

As Sesshomaru drove home he thought back to the first time he had seen Kagome.

"Why can't I tell them? Are you ashamed of me?" Kagura yelled while sunbathing by the pool

"Because I said so" Sesshomaru scolded standing in front of Kagura with his hands in his pockets

"So you are ashamed" Kagura stood gathering her things

"If you think I will apologize you are sadly mistaking" Sesshomaru watched as she stomped through the house _'ugh, I have had enough of this'_ Sesshomaru followed Kagura through the house.

"Hey Sesshomaru does she ever smile or is she on a perma period" Inuyasha called out

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru huffed shaking his head_ 'she is a natural bitch, I don't know why I even tolerate her' _

"What? Every time I see her, you two are fighting" Sesshomaru could now see his brother, but he was not expecting a guest, he looked over the small girl standing next to his brother, her raven hair hung in soft waves down her back it look silky to touch, her sapphire blue eyes seemed to shoot through him, she wore a light blue tank top that showed a small bit of her stomach, her blue jean shorts cupped her butt like they had been made for her. _'beautiful'_

"That is because she feels entitled to things she has not earned" Sesshomaru watched the raven haired beauty

"Aren't you going after her?" The raven hair girl spoke, it was like she was singing, her voice was soft and soothing

"Inuyasha who is she?" Sesshomaru needed to know the girls name so he could properly introduce himself later

"Oh this is Kagome" Inuyasha nodded toward the girl

"Hm" Sesshomaru knew Kagome was the name of Inuyasha's girlfriend so that meant off limits "I see" Sesshomaru was disappointed. But he needed to deal with his so called girlfriend before she tore down the house.

"She has only gotten more beautiful with age" Sesshomaru let the warm water of the shower rush over him "I wish this semester was over" Sesshomaru looked down to see his member at full attention _'I cannot take this any further until she graduates, until then I will stay a safe distance away, and deal with this another way'_ Sesshomaru wrapped his right hand around this throbbing member with the thought of Kagome soaking wet in the fountain danced in his head "Ka-gome" Sesshomaru grunted

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

"Now Monday we will be going on a field trip to ancient orient museum, no you do not have to attend" Sesshomaru watched as a few heads in his class popped up "But if you do not go you must write a thirty page report of the feudal era, hand written single spaced" Sesshomaru inwardly smiled

"A museum" Koga whined

"It's one day" Shippo rolled his eyes "And I'm sure he just has to see us in there once then we can leave"

"I guess" Koga huffed

"I haven't been there" Kagome bounced in her seat

Sango rose her brow "a museum that Kagome hasn't gone to, well hell froze over"

"Oh shut up" Kagome smiled

"I hope to see you all there, now Miko shrines could be found…" Sesshomaru continued the lecture

~~~~~~~~X

Sango rolled over with a yawn "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Kagome was digging in her dresser

"What are you doing?"

"Going to get a shower" Kagome laughed "I have to get ready"

Miroku poked his head from under the covers"We don't have to be at the museum till 1"

"I know" Kagome smiled while picking up her bag

"Its only 8" Sango reached for her clock

"I know" Kagome walked out

"Taking extra time to get ready? Is she that in love with history?" Miroku scratched her head

"I've seen her leave here with unbrushed hair and mix matched shoes before to get to a museum as soon as it opened" Sango curled back up to Miroku "I don't know why she is taking the extra time"

"You said she had never been to this one" Miroku played with Sangos hair "Maybe its like a first date in her mind" Miroku and Sango giggled

"Sounds about right" Sango yawned

"You can't go back to sleep" Miroku poked her face

"And why not"

"Because Kagome will be back to get dressed and she will be loud even though she will try to be quite"

"ugh" Sango covered her face "Guess we should get up too"

"Race you to the showers" Miroku wiggled his eye brows

"Dirty thoughts will get you nowhere in life" Sango smiled

"It will get me to the showers a grumpy man and leave a happy one" Miroku grabbed a small plastic square from his wallet, Sango's smiled devilishly as they both jumped from bed grabbing Sangos bathing items and racing off to the showers.

Kagome bounced in excitement as the cab pulled up to the museum, Kagome was wearing a thigh high black ruffled skirt with a Blue long sleeve shirt that showed off her shoulders, Sango in faded blue jeans and a beige long sleeve shirt, Mirkou in dark blue jeans with a pink polo shirt and Shippo in cargo pants and a green shirt, shared the cab with Kagome.

"Geez Kags clam down" Shippo rolled his eyes

"I'm sorry" Kagome giggled

"We need to just run in find the professor, pretend to be looking at the old crap then leave" Miroku paid the cab driver as the group stepped out "It's a big museum, it's highly unlikely he will see us more than once even if we were really interested"

"So find the professor, say hi then it's off to the movies" Shippo smiled as they walked to the ticket booth

As they neared the booth Kagome could see Koga and Ayame holding hands talking to another group of people "Yo" Koga called out

"Hey" The grouped called back

"Tell'em your with the one o'clock tour group for Professor Taship's class, that way you don't have to pay" Koga huffed

"Smarty pants here just paid out the ass for our tickets" Ayame laughed "took us thirty minutes to get a refund"

"Ouch, but at least you got your money back" Shippp smirked

Koga huffed "They wanted to give me like credit for something saying I could come back and not have to pay"

Kagome pouted "Aww Koga you should have done that, I will probably come back"

"So? Pay for your own ticket" Ayame stuck her tongue out

"Could have been a late birthday present" Kagome stuck her tongue out at Ayame

"Yeah right, You're not worth that price" Koga laughed

"Well come one, lets get this over with" Miroku grabbed Sangos hand

"Well Shippo, looks like we are the third wheels again" Kagome watched as the couples walked in

"Na, we will make our own couple" Shippo looped his arm around Kagomes arm "The singles group"

"That makes it sound so bad" Kagome laughed as the security guard opened the doors

~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There he is!" Miroku whispered seeing Sesshomaru talking with another man "What luck, he is so close to the entrance, That means we won't have to spend the day looking for him"

"Okay, lets casually walk by" Koga grabbed one of the information pamphlets

"Where is Kagome and Shippo?" Sango looked around

"He made the mistake of pairing up with Kagome at a museum, we will need to rescue him otherwise Kagome will kill him with all this crap"

"hush" Miroku hissed "Professor!" Mirkou smiled

"Hello" Sesshomaru greeted "Good to see all of you"

"Of course, we wouldn't miss this" Sango smiled

"I see a few of you didn't make it" Sesshomaru looked at the small group

"If you are talking about Shippo and Kagome, they are back that way" Ayame pointed

"Still outside?"

"No, Kagome likes to study each piece" Sango explained

"I see, well enjoy the rest of the museum" Sesshomaru continued on his way

"Lets go" Mirkou pulled the group toward the exit

"What about Shippo" Koga looked over to Shippo still locked arms with Kagome as she read each pamphlet

"Everyman for himself" Miroku huffed

~~~~~~X

"Kagome come on" Shippo pulled at Kagomes arm

"Almost done" Kagome read the script at the bottom of the statue

"Ugh" Shippo huffed as Kagome giggled

*RING* *RING*

"Shippo you didn't turn your phone off?" Kagome hissed at the interruption

"Sorry" Shippo pulled out his phone "Hello?"

"leave now, we have the cab out front" Miroku whispered in to the phone

"What about-" Shippo was cut off

"If you want to stay there all day then you can but we are leaving"

"Say no more, I am on my way" Shippo ended the phone call "Hey Kags"

"Go on" Kagome was a little aggravated

"You sure, I will stay if you want me too"

"And have you die of boredom, go on" Kagome faked a smile

"Love you Kags" Shippo bounced out the door

"Bye" Kagome whispered sadness coating her voice _'ditched again'_ Kagomes face fell as she walked around to the next statue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Four hours later Kagome was nearing the end of the tour

_'A Feudal era village'_ Kagome walked into the interactive part of the museum, a replica of a village, complete with rice field and horse stalls minus the horses.

"Higurashi" Sesshomarus voice called out

"Oh Professor, Hello" Kagome blushed

"Beautiful"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked

"The village" Sesshomaru gestured around

"Of course the village" Kagome giggled "I am amazed"

"Where is the rest of your group?"

"Oh um I hurried ahead, they should be here any minute"

"You don't have to lie" Sesshomaru arched his brow

"What?" Kagome faked a smile

"I know they left" Sesshomaru put his hands in his pockets "I know everyone walked around the building so they could say hi then they bolted for the door"

"Ah" Kagome looked down "Well I still don't know where they went, they kinda ditched me too"

"Yes, I was surprised to see you still here, I figured you would have left with them"

"You should know better by now professor, I actually enjoy this" Kagome looked around "History is something not to be taking for granted"

"Hmm" Sesshomaru walked with Kagome

"It's amazing to think entire family's used to live in these tiny huts" Kagome stopped to look in "and The floor looks to rough even with futon"

"I agree" Sesshomaru couldn't help as he looked over Kagome, seeing her long sunkissed leg the way her skirts ruffled as she walked, the slight bounce in her breast as she gestured to the exhibits

"Thank you" Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru

"For what Higurashi?"

"No one has ever walked through a museum with me, even as a kid, once I was old enough my parents would drop me off and pick me up at the end of the day, saying they had a meeting or something important to do, but I knew they just didn't want to be stuck with me in here" Kagomes face fell as she spoke

"That's terrible" Sesshomaru sighed "Well if you ever want to come back and don't want to walk alone I will come with you"

"That's generous of you" Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru

"Anytime" Sesshomaru continued walking "So About the other night… Kagome?" Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome disappear "Kagome?" Sesshomaru backtracked

"In here" Kagome called out

Sesshomaru looked to see Kagome laying on the futon inside of the hut "What are you doing?"

"What? There aren't any signs that says do not touch"

"Im sure it was implied" Sesshomaru stepped in

"Well now you are in trouble too" Kagome laughed "Come on" Kagome patted the futon next to her

"I shouldn't" Sesshomaru shook his head

"Come on, no one is here, just try it" Kagome was being innocent not realizing how it sounded

"Okay" Sesshomaru crawled up next to Kagome "I wouldn't have lasted in this era"

Kagome laughed "why not?"

"I need some padding, this is like sleeping on concrete" Sesshomaru shifted his shoulders "Nope I would have died" Sesshomaru added after a few moments as Kagome laughed

"I think I would have liked it, well minus the not bathing regularly" Kagome smiled "But I like the simple living, no worries about rent or car payments just living day to day with family no worries, Eating what you grow, none of this genetically altered food. "

"That's a good point" Sesshomaru sat up "Come on, lets keep going" Sesshomaru stood and held his hand out for Kagome to grab

"Okay" Kagome smiled and took Sesshomarus hand "OUCH!" Kagome yelped as she stood "Ouch ouch ouch" Kagome looked down to see a thin line of blood stream down her left leg

"I am so sorry" Sesshomaru looked down to see a small nail sticking out of the floor.

"You had to get me back for punching you in the face" Kagome tried to laugh while trying to find the injury

"Kagome" Sesshomaru growled

"Kagome?"

"that is your name?" Sesshomaru eyed her

"Yes but you always call me Higurashi" Kagome held her leg as Sesshomaru arched his brow "Lets go find a first aid kit"

"Here let me look at it" Sesshomaru crouched down

"It's fine" Kagome blushed Looked back to see Sesshomaru eye level with her butt

"It might be nothing at all" Sesshomaru tugged up on her skirt "Or it could be a giant hole in your leg and we will need to amputate"

"That's not funny" Kagome rolled her eyes

"Show me" Sesshomaru waited as Kagome blushed a deeper red and lifted the tail end of her skirt _'oh gods'_ Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome raised her skirt a little too high showing off her white cotton panties, Sesshomaru could see the small crease of the parting of her lips on her women hood, half of her butt cheeks peaked out of each side.

"Well" Kagomes voice cracked knowing her was showing more that she should to her professor_ 'Gods he is going to think I am a slut first with the fountain now this'_

"Its small but deep" Sesshomaru looked to see a pink size rip on Kagomes legs just below her left butt cheek, without thinking Sesshomaru blurted out "I can heal this for you"

"Can you?" Kagome looked back

"Yes"

"Okay then"

"Hold still" Sesshomaru was surprised at her answer, he leaned in and licked up Kagomes thigh, she jumped a little at the feeling

"Is that your tongue?" asked as her voice cracked

"Yes" Sesshomaru smirked

"I thought you meant like a spell or something" Kagome arched her back at the sensation

"You of all people should know this is how Inu heal their wounds"

"I forgot" Kagome breathed as she tilted her head back

_'She is enjoying this?'_ Sesshomaru smirked as he smelled her arousal thicken in the air "how does it feel?"

Kagome couldn't think straight "Still hurts" Kagome arched deeper

"I can fix that" Sesshomaru breathed against her skin causing her to shudder

"Kay" Kagome smiled as his tongue licked up her skin _'Why am I acting like this?'_

_'Her skin is healed, she is enjoy this'_ Sesshomaru licked closer to her core but staying on her leg as Kagome let a soft moan escape _'I need to stop, this isn't right!' _ Sesshomaru softly scratched down her leg "How about now?"

"S-Still hurts" Kagome _'No stop'_

"I can fix that" Sesshomaru grabbed her legs with his hands, he could see Kagomes white panties become moist "show me where it hurts" Sesshomaru smiled

"I.." Kagome breathed torn what to say

"I can't take the pain away if you don't tell me" Sesshomaru nipped at her thigh

"It…"

"Show me"

Kagome heart was racing _'No, don't! He is your professor'_ Kagome reached for her underwear _'but his tongue feels so good_' Kagome heart beat was in her ears _'What if he isn't talking about this, and thinking I'm really hurt, no he smell and see the wound is healed, and I know he smells me!' _

"It hurts.." Kagome hooked her fingers in her panties _'I know he can tell I am hot for him, if he didn't want this he would have smelled it and stopped n-not keep going'_

"Tell me" Sesshomaru purred

"Here" Kagome pulled her panties down to her ankles as the blood rushed to her face "Oh gods it hurts here"

"I said show me" Kagome was beyond embarrassed "With your fingers" Kagome gasped at Sesshomarus words

"Here" Kagome took two fingers and rubbed around her womenhood, her fingers becoming wet with her juices

"I can fix that" Sesshomaru whispered with a smiled as scooted closer to Kagome.

_**HAHAH I am so evil! but I am currently half way done with the next chapter it should be up soon, but you know what would make me sooooo happy a REVIEW! **_

_**Much love**_

_**Shelby lee**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own Inuyasha _**

**_A/N:: Hey everyone I am soooooo happy that you are enjoying this story, I must say that last chapter even my heart was racing while I was writing it ;) Sesshomaru is soo sexy! But I am sorry this is a short and dry chapter, I will try to update quickly tomorrow if not the no later than Tuesday Promise, sooooo beginning is VERY MATURE hehe lemons are so good! _**

**_! Love you all!_**

~~!~~~~

Kagome gasped as she felt his slick tongue drag across the length of her slit, she moved her hands to grab the side of the hut arching her back, standing on her tip toes to give him more room which he gladly took. Kagome drug her nail down the sides of the huts causing small scratches in the dark wood _'This is bad, this is very bad'_ Kagome chanted in her head as Sesshomaru continued lapping at Kagomes women hood.

_'You shouldn't be doing this, why did you let this go this far!' _ Sesshomaru scolded himself but he didn't have the willpower to pull away _'She taste so good, so sweet' _Sesshomaru dove deeper into Kagomes core

"Oh" Kagome breathed as Sesshomaru swirled around Kagomes core lapping at her sweet nectar, Kagome tried to stretch up as far as her toes would allow it, arching her back to the point Kagome was sure she would break her back but in the moment she didn't care, all that matters was the feeling Sesshomaru was giving her _'no wonder Sango can't keep her hands off Miroku, this is to good!'_

"This won't do" Sesshomaru growled

"What?" Kagome breathed looking back worried he finally came to his scenes, with a deep growl Sesshomaru stood and spun Kagome around to face him, Kagome was getting ready for the 'this isn't right talk' but when Sesshomaru pushed Kagome down on the futon her heart began to race again.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagomes panties off completely before diving back down to her women hood "Better" Sesshomaru swirled his tongue around the bundle of nerves causing Kagome to arch in response

"Yes" Kagome grabbed the back of Sesshomarus head, grabbing a fist full of his silky hair

"Hmm" Sesshomaru nipped at the bundle of nerves

"Oh Damn" Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshomarus shoulders earning a growl of approval from the man between her legs _'Kagome shame on you!'_ Kagome scolded but soon the voice faded as Kagome felt her lower stomach begin to tighten

Sesshomaru could feel Kagomes orgasm winding up, with a smirk he liked her slit again before sliding his middle finger in to her wet core

"Oh!" Kagome smiled at the new sensation.

"hmm hmm" Sesshomaru focused back on the bundle of nerves while his finger pumped quickly in to Kagomes core _'I shouldn't be…. Oh hell with it' _Sesshomaru pumped faster adding another finger as Kagome covered her mouth with her free hand

"Oh gods" Kagome whispered through her fingers as her legs tighten around Sesshomarus head as her orgasm hit and hit hard, Sesshomaru removed his fingers to drink in her nectar, Sesshomaru licked every last drop of Kagomes orgasm, as she laid panting.

After a few moments Sesshomaru kissed Kagomes inner thigh as he noticed Kagome had a crescent moon shaved into her soft curls, he was about to ask if that was for him but Sesshomaru heard people headed their way

"Get up" Sesshomaru whispered "Someone is coming"

"Shit" Kagome sat up struggling to fit her hair

"Come on" Sesshomaru pushed Kagome out of the hut

"My underwear" Kagome looked back

"I got them just go" Sesshomaru hissed

"Kay" Kagome blushed as they walked toward the exit of the museum, as they walked outside Kagome grabbed the edge of her skirt more than aware for her lack of underwear

"Shall I call you a cab" Sesshomaru looked toward the street

"Um yes thank you" Kagomes face fell _'Well that sucks' _Kagome heard Sesshomaru whistle

"Higurashi" Sesshomaru opened the door

"Thank you professor" Kagome didn't look at him as she carefully sat down

"Anytime" Sesshomaru winked as he shut the door

Kagome held the tears down as the cab pulled away _'oh gods I feel used, I can't believe I did that!'_ Kagome covered her face _'How can I face him again! No I won't be that girl… I am going to act like this never happened' _

~~~~XX~~~~~

The next day Kagome stood in front of the door to her history class, knowing Sesshomaru was on the other side, his devilish eyes waiting to look at her, his fingers gently writing on the board, Kagome looked at her watched 'two minutes late' Kagome shook her head and retreated back to her dorm room, knowing she couldn't face him, not yet.

Koga looked around the class room "Shit, shit ,shit"

"What?" Shippo hissed with his head laid on his desk, not wanting to see Kagome when she walked in, feeling bad for ditching her the day before

"Kagome isn't here" Koga watched as Sesshomaru locked the door

"Sango did Kagome make it back safe?" Shippo straighten up

"Yes, but she was acting weird, she barely talked to me, I'm pretty sure she is pissed at all of us" Sango hung her head

Shippo sighed "I figured she was pissed, but I didn't think she would be this mad"

"I think something else is up, Kagome would be here even if she was on her death bed" Ayame poited out

"Well we can't leave" Miroku hissed as Sesshomaru called the class to order "If we miss we are guarantee to fail, she has a fighting change"

"Good point" Sango whispered back

"Something more important than my class?" Sesshomaru turned around "Your group whispering is very disruptive"

"I'm sorry professor" Sango announced

"Please tell the class what is so important, that it could not wait till after" Sesshomaru crossed his arms

"I was just wondering where Kagome Higurashi was professor" Sango blushed seeing the entire class looking in her direction

"Well that can wait till after my class" Sesshomaru turned back toward the board to continue _'can she not face me?'_ Sesshomaru wondered as he wrote

~~~~~X~~~~~~

Kagome played with the hem of her skirt as she stood outside of Sesshomaru's office, she could hear him ruffling papers so she knew he was inside _'You can do this'_ Kagome took a breath before reaching up to knock on the glass door of Sesshomarus office

"Come in" His deep voice crawled over her skin as she turned the door knob

"Hello professor" Kagome stepped in

"Ka-Higruashi" Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome shutting the door softly ,her green Skirt hung of her hips, she had a long sleeve white shirt on, her hair was up in a messy bun

"I wanted to apologize for today" Kagome played with her skirt "it was immature"

"I don't follow?" Sesshomaru lied

"Oh, um, I wasn't in class today" Kagome looked down "I guess I was embarrassed"

"For What?" Sesshomaru moved some papers on his desk

"Are we just pretending that yesterday didn't happen?" Kagome crossed her arms

"Since you decided not to show up" Sesshomaru hissed

"I see" Kagome felt smaller than dirt "Well good day Professor" Kagome opened the door back up and exited with tears rising in her eyes before they could fall Kagome walked back to her dorm room

"Ugh" Sesshomaru buried his face in his desk _'it was for the best, at least until she graduates, forgive me'_

**POOR SESSHY! Trying to right the wrong :P but will it work or BACK FIRE IN HIS FACE! guess you will have to wait and see :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Inuyash!**_

_**A/N:: EEEKKKKK Its the next chapter, I am so happy with the reviews, it fills me with joy when I read them! I hope to enjoy this chapter, if not well then boo on you! lol but its still early I might begin writing the next chapter :P **_

"That's all for today" Sesshomaru closed his textbook as the class gathered their things.

"Ah nothing better than a four day weekend" Ayame smiled.

"Yeah, until that weekend is over" Shippo held his face "Then it's nothing but finals for a week straight."

Koga pushed Shippos arm "Then its three weeks of Winter break."

"True" Shippo grumbled "Kagome lets go."

"One second" Kagome finished writing her notes "I really did fall behind."

"Relax we only made a B on our last test, to me that's better than expected" Koga laughed

"Koga, I hope you didn't copy every answer" Kagome looked back "He will find out that-"

"We are study partners" Miroku interjected with wide eyes.

"Right" Kagome rolled her eyes, as she closed her note book.

Sango helped Kagome clean up her desk "Are you still coming over Kagome, I feel like this wedding is crushing my soul, I need help"

"Of course, the next four days will be nothing but you and your wedding" Kagome smiled as she stood "I'll meet you outside"

"Teachers pet" Ayame hissed playfully.

"Slacker" Kagome stuck her tongue out.

Kagome walked up to her Professor, she watched as he began to wipe off the blackboard, Kagome could see his arm muscles flex as he scrubbed, his white shirt clung to his body while his black pants were lose on his hips "Excuse me Professor" Kagome pushed her hair behind her left ear trying to hide her blush

"Yes, Higurashi?" Sesshomaru didn't turn around.

"I am having a little trouble with this lecture, is there a study group I can join?"

"You seem to be up to speed?" Sesshomaru turned around, Kagome was in dark blue jeans that cupped her butt, she wore a black hoddie, and her hair up in a lose bun "Your last test you did make a B but I can't blame you since you missed an entire lecture over the subject" Sesshomaru moved to lean against his desk.

"I know, but with finals coming up I figured I should study a little harder."

"Fine, Myoga has a study group in the library on Mondays and Fridays, I will let him know you are coming."

"Oh" Kagomes face fell.

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"It's just… Never mind, Thank you Professor" Kagome started to walk towards the door.

"Why must you lie to me" Sesshomaru tilted his head.

"I'm sorry?" Kagome looked back to see Sesshomaru walking toward her.

"You know I can tell when you are lying."

"It's just Professor Myoga doesn't clean his mustache, when he talks food crumbs fly out or sometimes spit" Kagome shuddered.

"I see" Sesshomaru rubbed his neck "If you like I can host a small study group on say Tuesdays and Thursdays" Sesshomaru regretted what he just said _'No, you are supposed to stay away from her!'_

"Are you sure?" Kagome smiled "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Don't worry about it" Sesshomaru turned his attention back to cleaning.

"Um, would you like help?" Kagome blushed but Sesshomaru didn't see it.

"Not today Higurashi, go enjoy your weekend"

"Okay, See you Tuesday" Kagome waved as she left the class room. As soon as Kagome left the building she took a deep breath _'See not so hard to be friends'_ Kagome nearly skipped back to her dorm room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

"Thank you Professor" Kagome picked up her bag off the floor of Sesshomarus office

"You are a quick learner" Sesshomaru smiled from his desk "You really love history."

"I do" Kagome dusted off her shirt "Well I'm off to work"

"At the library?" Sesshomaru tilted his head.

"Yes, I might start a fight club down in the basement, Saturday I nearly punched Sango."

"More books to put away?"

"No, I finally found the codes for the books, so I go down and categorized them the right way."

"Almost done?"

"Not even close but hey someone has to do it" Kagome smiled "Bye."

"Bye" Sesshomaru waved as Kagome closed the door _'We could be friends, she is back to acting normal'_

Kagome walked across campus to the library and walked down to the basement, Kagome laid out a small blue blanket on the floor and pulled out a small laptop the librarian let her borrow to organize the books, Kagome began to search for the book title and author, once the code was located Kagome pulled a white sticker out and wrote the code down then rubbed it on the spine of the book.

Two hours in to Kagomes work she heard a noise "Hello?" Kagome called out.

"You know if I was a killer I wouldn't answer to hello that would give me away."

"Oh Professor, what are you doing?" Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru who was casually leaned against the doorway.

"Getting more chalk for tomorrows lecture." Sesshomaru lifted a small box.

"I see."

"So you made yourself comfortable" Sesshomaru noticed a bottle of tea, the blue blanket and soft music coming from Kagomes headphones.

"Better than listing to the rats chew on the wall" Kagome frowned.

"I'd say so" Sesshomaru smirked before walking in and sitting down next to Kagome on the blanket "Its nice"

"I think so" Kagomes heart picked up in speed.

"Are you almost finished?" Sesshomaru looked toward the pile of books.

"No, but I am running out of stickers so I will have to quit soon" Kagome leaned back on her hands.

"Well you have done a lot" Sesshomaru looked back to see nearly half of the books in proper order "Looks good"

"Thank you" Kagome blushed.

After a few moments of silence Kagome realized Sesshomaru wasn't going to leave so instead of sitting in silence she figured she would start a conversation.

"So you never did ask your personal question."

"I don't remember what I was going to ask you." Sesshomaru smirked

"Okay, then ask something else."

"Hmm, so how old are you?" Sesshomaru really didn't know her age just knew she just had a birthday

"I'm 23."

"You're older than Inuyasha?"

"Not by much."

"True."

Kagome looked around "So can I ask you another question?"

"I don't see why not" Sesshomaru knew no one was in the basement.

"What happened at the museum, I mean did you plan it or was it the heat of the moment" Kagome blushed bright pink.

"I didn't plan to hurt you" Sesshomaru flipped his bangs "I was heat of the moment but also something more" Sesshomaru was surprised at how honest he was being.

"Do you think it will happen again?" Kagome blushed "You don't have to answer that."

"I think I have another question before you get to ask another" Sesshomaru smirked.

_'Way to avoid the question, maybe that was a hint'_ Kagome wrinkled her brow "How so?"

"You have asked me two personal questions, and yet I have only asked one" Sesshomaru smiled "You asked my age, and what happened in the museum, I have only asked your age"

"Okay then your turn" As Kagome spoke her phone began to ring.

"Another time" Sesshomaru touched Kagome hand before standing up to leave.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Kag… Hey…. Need… Sometime" Sangos voice cracked over the phone.

"Hold on" Kagome said into the phone "Let me get out of the basement and I will call you back" Kagome ended the call and began cleaning up her stuff. As Kagome walked outside she noticed it was now dark out and snow starting to fall giving the ground a layer of white _'wow it got dark, When did it start to snow?' _Kagome lifted the hood on her hoddie covering her head and shoved her hands in her front pocket of her hoodie.

As Kagome walked she noticed Sesshomaru pulling out of his parking spot leaving for the night, As he pulled around Kagome heard his car slow down next to her.

"Do you need a ride?" Sesshomaru called out.

"I'm fine thank you" Kagome smiled as the wind whipped her hood back and snow smacked her face.

"I don't mind, plus its getting bad out" Sesshomaru held back his laugh as Kagome pulled her hood back put and whipped off her face.

"I'm fine, Realllllly" Kagome slipped on ice and fell backwards on her butt, blood rushed to her face in embarrassment.

"You okay?" Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru stepping out of his car.

"Fine" Kagome rubbed her leg.

"Here" Sesshomaru held out his hand.

"Thanks" Kagome winced at the pain "Well that's embarrassing."

"It happens" Sesshomaru smiled.

"Oh" Kagome slipped again into Sesshomaru arms, he held her close; Kagomes heart began to race.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru ask in a low voice.

"Yeah…" Kagome breathed standing up straight again still in Sesshomarus arms.

"How about that ride now?" Sesshomaru smirked

"Okay" Kagome was in a daze.

Kagome sat down in the passenger seat and buckled up as Sesshomaru slid in "Here" Sesshomaru leaned over, Kagomes breath caught in her throat, He was inches away from her face as he flipped a switch next to her leg "It's a seat warmer."

"Thanks" Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru pulled away, Kagome took deep breaths Sesshomarus car was all Black with tinted windows, Kagome could barely see out of them, the radio was off. Kagome could Smell Sesshomarus scent heavy in the car _'Sandalwood'_ Kagome smiled.

"Which one?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned on College avenue where all the dorms where located.

"Second from the end" Kagome pointed.

"You walk pretty far everyday"

"It's only three miles or so" Kagome smiled "Plus it keeps me in shape, I usually work out after work but since it is snowing I figured I should head on back"

"Good idea" Sesshomaru pulled put to the curve. "Need help walking up, or are you good?"

"I think I should be fine, if now you get to watch me fall again" Kagome laughed but Sesshomaru didn't.

"Well Good night Kagome" Kagome was unbuckling as Sesshomaru reached over again and flipped the switch to turn off the seat warmer.

"I would have gotten that" Kagome whispered.

"I know" Sesshomaru turned his head his nose barely touching Kagomes he could hear her heart pick up and breathing turn ragged, smell her scent change.

"I..Should.. Go" Kagome breathed feeling her eye trying to close.

"You… Should" Sesshomaru started to tilt his head.

"Professor." Kagome could feel his lips hovering over hers.

"Kagome."

_'No, Kagome! Get a grip, leave now before you get hurt again!'_ Kagome screamed in her head as Sesshomaru started to close the gap "We can't" Kagome turned her head with a heavy heart.

"I know" Sesshomaru retreated back to his seat.

"Its not that I don't want to-" Kagome started but Sesshomaru cut her off.

"I know"Sesshomaru didn't look at Kagome as she spoke.

"Goodnight" Kagome leaned in and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek below his ear, He didn't respond. Kagome sighed and exited the car.

"Goodnight" Sesshomaru whispered as Kagome walked toward her building, As Sesshomaru watched Kagome he saw her start to slip again but before he could react a man ran over and grabbed her arm. Sesshomaru slowly rolled his window down to listen.

"I'm so clumsy" Kagome laughed.

"Well I got you now" The man responded in a deep voice, Sesshomaru could barely see the man, he could see the mans long black hair tied back in a low ponytail, and that Kagome only came to his chin but due to the lack of light he couldn't see anymore .

"Thank you" Kagome started to pull away.

"Here let me help you" The man wrapped his arm around Kagomes waist and helped her to the door, Sesshomaru watched as Kagome opened the door and both stepped in. as the door closed Sesshomaru felt a stinging sensation in his lower stomach, and with that sensation Sesshomaru sped off into the night.

_**A/N:: OHHHHH Sesshomaru is jealous! hehee I wonder who the mystery man is, Can you guess? I will give a cookie to the person who guesses right :) so what do you think of the tense relationship of Sesshy/kags? Leave a review **_

_**Much Love**_

_**Shelby lee 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Inuyasha **_

_**Hey everyone, I love the guess on who the mystery guy is, but some of you tisk tisk. lol I'm just kidding well here is...**_

* * *

"So what floor?" Kagome asked as the two stepped in the warm building.

"Um let me check" The Man pulled out his cell phone "Sixth."

"Oh that's my floor" Kagome smiled as she pushed for the elevator.

"Well I should be so lucky to be escorted by such a beautiful girl" the man winked and Kagome blushed as they stepped into the elevator.

"So what brings you to the dorm?"

"I heard my brothers getting married."

"Oh that's wonderful, My friend is getting married too" Kagome watched as the door opened and they stepped out"Has your brother been engaged long?" Kagome decided to keep the conversation going since it appeared that he was going in the same direction.

"A couple of months I think."

"Oh, So what room?" Kagome asked since he was still walking with her.

"628" The man looked down at his cell phone,

"T-That's my room?" Kagome paused in front of the door "Who-?" Kagome was cut off by the door opening.

"Bankotsu!" Miroku smiled.

"You have a brother?" Kagome stood with her jaw on the ground.

"Long story" Miroku hugged his brother and walked inside.

As Miroku and Bankotsu greeted each other Kagome had time to look over the man, he was taller than Miroku, with a four pointed start on his head, his eyes where a dark blue while Mirokus were violet; his hair was in a long braid down his back. Kagome watched as Bankotsu took off his jacket, Kagome could see the well defined muscles bulge through his shirt.

"So wait how is her your brother?" Kagome asked shutting the door.

"Well" Miroku scratched his had "My dad was kinda a man whore and slept around a lot, with a lot of women"

"How rude of me" Bankotsu turned his attention back to Kagome, He took her hand in his and softly kissed the back of her hand "My name is Bankotsu, the bastard son."

"Oh" Kagome nodded.

Miroku wrapped his arm around Bankotsu "You're not a bastard son, just unexpected" Miroku laughed "We didn't know Bankotsu existed until I was ten, he was fifteen. At first he didn't want to be a part of the family but after awhile we became brothers."

Sango stood up "We need the best-man here to go over some plans and get him fitted for a tux."

"I see" Kagome moved over and sat on her bed as Miokru and Bankotsu sat at the small table.

Sango moved over to sit with Kagome "hot isn't he?" Sango whispered while the boy caught up.

"He is, so they are half brothers?" Kagome watched the two interact.

"Yes, Mirokus father did the dirty with a thunder demon and out came Bankotsu."

"But he is full demon, Don't humans and Demons make Hanyo like Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered back.

"Due to Mirokus fathers strong priest powers mixing with the demoness it created a full demon baby" Sango explained.

"Interesting" Kagome had an urge to learn everything she could about this new visitor.

"So who is hungry?" Bankotsu clapped his hands.

"I could eat" Kagome smiled and Bankotsu smiled back.

"Sure, lets go" Sango grabbed her purse.

"So what do you do?" Kagome asked Bankotsu while Sango and Miroku slow danced in the middle of the restaurant with other couples.

"I am the Vice president at Tokyo enterprise" Bankotsu took a drink of his scotch.

"At such a young age" Kagome smiled playing with the edge of her martini.

"It's not that amazing trust me."

"Nonsense, what does your company do?"

"We dabble in a little bit of everything from collecting historic items to buying and selling property."

"You have historic items?" Kagome eyes lit up.

"Kagome is a history nerd, go on Kags tell him how you will get up at the crack of dawn to go to the museums" Mirkou laughed as he took a drink of his scotch before heading back to the dance floor where Sango waited

"A history nerd?" Bankotsu Laughed

"Yeah um" Kagome leaned back pushed her hair behind her ear

"You should come by sometime we have a whole gallery down stairs, I could show you around."

"Really?" Kagome bounced in her seat.

"Yes how about next Friday, we could go to dinner after?" Bankotsu played with his glass.

"I would love that, but I am going on vacation with my family for winter break" Kagomes face fell.

"Well Maybe when you get back, I'm not going anywhere."

"It's a date!"

"Would it be to forward to ask you for your phone number?" Bankotsu smiled.

"hmm let me think" Kagome giggled "Of course not."

Kagome sat in an over sized pool chair listing to Souta and other kids on the Cruise play in the water, She was enjoying the warm sun, knowing that in a week she would have to return to cold Tokyo.

"Kagome I hope you have sunscreen on" Kagomes mother yelled from the bar.

"Of course momma" Kagome inwardly smiled _'hell no I don't, I want a tan'_ Kagome relaxed back in the chair.

***Beep***

"Huh?" Kagome pulled out her phone from her bag '_Must be near port'_

_New Message_

_Unknow:_

_Hey Beautiful_

_Sent at 4:38pm_

Kagome read the message and replied "Who is this?"

_Unknown:_

_Ouch, have I been forgotten already?_

_Sent at 4:38pm _

Kagome thought back but before she could reply another message came though

_Unknown:_

_I'll give you a hint, I am the man of your dreams_

_Sent at 4:39pm_

Kagome smirked while replying "Well I have many dream guys so which one are you? Oh please say The rock!"

_Unknown:_

_Ouch, right in the heart._

_Sent at 4:39pm _

Kagome laughed "Really who is this"

_Unknown: _

_Why should I tell you now, my heart is in two :(_

_Sent at 4:40pm _

Kagome frowned "Lol just tell me and I might apologize"

_Unknown:_

_Bankotsu _

_Sent at 4:43pm _

Kagome could't help but smile "Hmmm Bankotus… Bankotus nope doesn't ring a bell."

_Unknown: _

_Yup, I am dead now, are you happy you crushed my heart, now I am dead XP_

_Sent at 4:45pm_

Kagome laughed "Oh no, now who will I dance with at Miroku and Sangos wedding?"

_Bankotus:_

_Don't know I'm dead guess youll have to dance with our fat cousin Jinji, Watch out he spits when he talks_

_Sent at 4:48_

"Nooooo, I am sorry! Come back to life, I'll be so sad if you're not there."

_Bankotsu:_

_Thump Thump, You got lucky, paramedics came just in time to save me_

_Sent at 4:55pm _

"Good, I must send them a thank you card" Kagome laughed.

_Bankotsu:_

_So when do you come back, I'm still waiting on that date_

_Sent at 4:55pm_

Kagome and Bankotsu began texting back and forth for the rest of her trip, twice Kagomes phone died and Banktosu died four times, Kagome made a joke that he needed a new phone, but he responded he was at work at had more to do that text on it, Kagome took it has she was texting in to him and decided to cut back only responding once an hour if that, when Kagomes plan landed back in Toyko her hear sank.

"Look at all the snow!" Souta raced toward the window.

"No wonder there were so many delays." Kagomes mother frowned.

"This cold weather is bad on my bones." Kagomes Grandfather whined.

Kagome and her family began walking toward the exit when Souta pointed to the left of the door.

"Hey Kagome look, its your name."

"Huh?" Kagome looked over to see a man in a black suite holding a white sign with Kagome Higurashi and Family writing on it "What in the world?" Kagome walked over to the man "Excuse me, but my name is Kagome, but we didn't ask for a car."

"I have been sent on behalf of Bankotsu with Tokyo Interprise to take you home."

"Kagome who is Bankotsu" Kagomes mother asked.

"He is Mirokus brother, I met him before winter break" Kagome was confused but happy, since the car was waiting for them it meant she and her family didn't have to wait in the cold for the bus.

"Hell yeah, Kagome snagged a rich man" Her grandfather dance with Souta.

"Grandpa!" Kagome scolded.

"Whenever you are ready Miss" The driver folded the sign.

"We are ready" Kagome and her mother pushed the dancing fools out the door "wow" Kagome watched as the driver opened the trunk and doors of a black Mercedes Benz

"I shall put your bags away, please wait in the car, it has been warming up for you."

"Thank you" The four said in unison as they climbed in, Kagome pulled out her cell phone and texted Bankotsu "Pick me up Next Friday at 4pm" Kagome didn't wait long for her reply just a smiley face.

"Why oh why did you have to take a year long history class Kagome" Ayame whined while ridding piggy back on Koga while they entered the class room

"You're complaining when you signed up for it" Kagome laughed taking her normal seat

"I needed the credits, and I can't pass without you" Ayame huffed as Koga set her down

"Then how is it my fault?" Kagome looked back.

"I don't know, but it is!" Ayame huffed.

"Yes, how could you Kagome!" Miroku joined.

"Who are you further you studies." Shippo added.

"You have only yourself to blame." Koga laughed.

"If you don't like it I can move." Kagome began gathering her stuff.

"No!" The three said in unison.

"That's what I thought!" Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru walked in, wasting no time, calling roll and beginning class.

On Friday Kagome was bouncing in her seat waiting for Sesshomaru to finish his lecture, right before class ended Kagome Quickly pulled out her compact mirror and checked her makeup _'Nothing out of place, perfect!_' Kagomes heart was in her ear when Sesshomaru dismissed class.

"Higurashi come see me" Sesshomaru called out as the students left the class room

"Yes Professor?" Kagome walked up to his desk

"You missed two study sessions" Sesshomaru began cleaning his board

"Oh I completely forgot" Kagome mentally kicked herself "I will do better next week" Kagome was about to turn around but Sesshomaru had more to say.

"Please do not waste my time Higurashi" Sesshomaru was cold.

"I didn't mean to" Kagome began but Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Then since you wasted my time I will use yours" Sesshomaru tossed the eraser over to Kagome hitting her in the chin.

_'Shit!'_ Kagome tried to wipe off the chalk residue "Today?"

"Have somewhere to be?" Sesshomaru arched his brow.

"Well Actually-"

"Then it will have to wait Miss. Higurashi."

"Fine" Kagome set her books down and began cleaning, once the board was clean and the buckets were washed, Kagome began walking back to Sesshomarus class room when Kagome caught sight of Bankotsu's back "Hey" Kagome called out.

"There you are." Bankotsu called out.

"Sorry, I was trying to hurry." Kagome smiled as she stopped in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Bankotus smiled.

"Yes let me grab my bags out of The class room then I will be." Kagome started to walk back to Sesshomaru when she noticed Bankotsu was following her "All clean Professor, See you Monday" Kagome called out as Sesshomaru graded papers.

"Sesshomaru Tahio, I'll be damned" Bankotsu walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Bankotsu, what do I own this pleasure?" Sesshomaru looked to Bankotsu who was wearing a black suite with a black tie hanging around his neck, one hand in his pocket.

"I came here to pick up Kagome, I didn't know you were a teacher, excuse me a professor." Bankotus laughed.

"Yes, I have been teaching her for three years, still running around with Jakotsu and the others?" Sesshomaru stood.

"Na, mom finally roped me in" Bankotsu laughed "Been working with her for about two years"

"That's good, well it's been a pleasure" Sesshomaru nodded

"Yeah, we have to go" Bankotus turned his attention to Kagome "Whats on your chin?"

Kagome blushed bright red "Oh I guess chalk residue" Kagome began wiping her chin.

"Here" Bankotus leaned down and softly wiped Kagomes chin "There beautiful as ever, Lets go."

"Okay, bye professor" Kagome smiled to see Sesshomaru with his back to the couple. _'weird'_

Sesshomaru watched as Bankotus took Kagomes arm and hand safely escorting her through the snow so she didn't fall _'That asshole, what is he doing with Kagome!' _Sesshomaru could not hold back the growl that escaped, his eyes flashed red.

* * *

_**Well Congratulations to Kiyiomi , koi11 , sesshomura'slover , Otaku seikatsu, Sweet Princess Niki , Kaycha and One Heart One Soul. For guessing Bankotsu! Now for guessing right, you get a cookie! YAY Cookies! I don't have any real gifts :( but I will tell you this, in the upcoming chapters there is a little Kag/Bank coupling but when you read just remember this is a Sessh/kag story so don't get upset with me to much :) and trust me you will like no love the reason I paired them for a few chapters ;) have I ever let you down **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_**Hey everyone! I am loving the reviews I feel so honored to get these wonderful comments! I am sorry about the late post and on how short it is but its mostly a filler chapter, building up to the good stuff ;)**_

"This is Amazing!" Kagome felt like a kid in a candy shop

"I figured you would like it" Bankotsu smiled watching Kagome nearly dance through the warehouse

"I love it, hell I could live here" Kagome touched one of the stone soldiers

"Bankotsu are you in here?" a Males voice called out

"Come with me" Bankotsu whispered while he pulled Kagomes hand.

"Where are we going?" Kagome giggled as they ran through the statues

"Shh" Bankotsu spun Kagome close and held her against his chest

"Come one Bankotsu you know these things creep me out" the voice call out again

Kagome looked up to Bankotsu who was looking down at her, Kagomes heart started to race as Bankotsu pulled her in closer, Kagome held her breath as Bankotsu lips touched hers, Kagomes knees weaken as she put her arms around Bankotsu neck deepening the kiss, As Bankotsu pulled back Kagomes breath became ragged. "You are beautiful" Bankotsu whispered before kissing Kagome again.

"Bankotsu come on, stop trying to scare me" The voice rang out again as Kagome ended the kiss

"Watch this" Bankotsu loosed his grip on Kagome as he scratched down one of the statues

"Bankotsu I know it's you now stop" The mans voice cracked

"Ahhh!" Bankotsu jumped out and the man screamed "That's not funny" The man was in tears

"Jakotsu you need to grow a pair" Bankotsu laughed

"You need to grow up! I need to you sign these" Jakotsu held up some paperwork "Oh but whats this?" Jakotsu looked behind Bankotsu to see Kagome walking out from behind a statue still blushing "Did I interrupt?" Jakotsu blushed

"Kagome loves history, so I figured I'd show her around"

"I'd say she really loves it" Jakotsu smirked and Kagome frowned

"Don't be jelous you can't find a guy to bring down here" Bankotsu rolled his eyes

"Oh honey I wouldn't bring a guy down here, it's a major turn off to have creepy statues stare at you" Jakotsu shuddered

"But takes those to my office, I will sign them later" Bankotsu turned his attention back to Kagome.

"If we have to cut this short, I can always come back" Kagome could tell Jakotsu didn't approve of Bankotsu running around in the warehouse.

"That's true, rain check on dinner as well" Bankotus frowned

"No problem" Kagome took his hand "Walk me to the door?"

"Of course" Bankouts kiss Kagomes hand "Meet you upstairs Jak."

"Kay" Jakotus called out running towards the stairs wanting to get away from the statues.

"Thank you for the tour" Kagome stood outside as snow fell.

"Anytime, I will call you when I have more free time." Bankotsu called a cab and handed Kagome the money.

"You did that do to that."

"I wanted to, think of it as an apology for cutting today short." Bankotsu flash his bright smile.

"It's okay" Kagome slid into the cab.

"I will call you soon" Bankotsu leaned in kissing Kagome before shutting the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX

Kagome was sitting in Sesshomarus office when her phone started to ring.

"Are you going to answer it?" Sesshomaru asked looing up from his book.

"No, I need to study" Kagome smiled pushing the caller to voicemail, within five minutes the phone stated to ring again.

"Answer it Higurashi, it must be important" Sesshomaru frowned.

"Hello?" Kagome answered, Sesshomaru could hear the conversation thanks to his demon hearing.

"Hello Beautiful, What are you doing?" Bankotsu spoke.

"Study session" Kagome answered.

"Well I'm outside."

"I still have another thirty minutes." Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru who seemed to be getting angry.

"Okay I will wait" Bankotsu hung up the phone.

"Your boyfriend?" Sesshomarus stomach flipped at the word.

"No" Kagome told the truth "Bankotsu has an amazing warehouse full of historic items, it's very fascinating!" Kagome smiled.

"That's all?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Of course, his company collect the items and donates them to museums across the world" Kagome played with her hair "It's like getting a sneak peek of the exhibits."

"I see, well lets continue" Sesshomaru felt a little better know Kagome was not going out with Bankotsu.

Once Sesshomaru had finished his lecture with Kagome he walked with her arm in arm to Bankotsu car, Sesshomaru held the urge to growl as Bankotsu stepped out of the car with a smile on his face.

"Hello beautiful" Bankotsu took Kagome from Sesshomarus hands "And Sesshomaru, how are you?"

"Fine, I see you and Miss Higurashi are getting alone quite well" Sesshomaru pushed his hands in to his jacket pockets.

"Go on and get in the car Kagome, don't want you getting sick."

"Goodbye Professor" Kagome called out as she slid in to the car shutting the door softly behind her.

"Back off Sesshomaru, it's not proper for a teacher to get so close to a student" Bankotsu smirked

"I do not know what you are talking about Bankotsu, I merely look out for the safety of my students."

"Oh Sesshomaru" Bankotsu stepped closer "Back off or else!" Bankotsu walked around getting in the other side of the car, Sesshomaru held a growl as the car pulled off.

~~~XX

"Finally got you to a restaurant" Bankotsu smiled as Kagome finished her wine

"This place is beautiful" Kagome looked around the large restaurant it was elegant and high class "You didn't have to buy this dress, I had a few at home"

"Nonsense, I wanted to buy it for you!"

"Well, Thank you for everything" Kagome smiled "But if you will excuse me, I must go to the restroom."

"Of course" Bankotsu stood as Kagome walked toward the restroom

As Kagome made her way toward the back she bumped in to a tall man "Oh I am sorry" Kagome regained her footing to see the man smiling "Inu-No-Tashio" Kagome smiled back

"Well don't you look beautiful" Inu-No-Tashio looked over Kagome, Her hair was in a French twist, with a floor length baby pink dress on and silver heels

"Thank you" Kagome blushed as more people gathered around

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked wearing a navy blue suite holding Kikyos hand, she was wearing a short red dress, her hair flat against her back with black heels

"Oh I was hunting elephants" Kagome roller her eyes "I'm having dinner."

"With who?" Kikyo asked looking around the restaurant.

"Mirokus brother, Bankotsu" Kagome pointed him out.

"I see well don't let us keep you from your date" Inu-No-Taisho kissed Kagomes head.

"See you all later" Kagome continued her walk to the bathroom, as she neared the bathroom a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Higurashi?" He called out.

"Hello Professor" Kagome smiled as he walked closer.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome looked him over he was wearing a simple black suite.

"Having dinner."

"With Bankotsu?" Sesshomaru frowned.

"Yes" Kagome noticed his facial expression change.

"Well you look beautiful."

"Thank you" Kagome smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Father is in town for the weekend so we decided to have dinner"

"Oh I see" Kagome smiled "Well I should get going"

"Wait" Sesshomaru grabbed her hand.

"Yes" Kagome stepped closer, Looking up to Sesshomaru as he looked down, Kagomes heart began to race as Sesshomaru rubbed her back of her hand with his thumb.

"Nothing" Sesshomaru let go and walked away.

"Bye" Kagome whispered.

* * *

_**Don't you just want to slap Sesshomaru? And how about bankotsu getting all defensive toward Sesshomaru... hehehe I wonder what will happen? hmmm? **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Inuyasha! **_

_**So guess what I did? I got a tattoo of Sesshomaru's Moon on my neck! I have a lot of tattoos but this one is my favorite! When I showed my husband he just laughed knowing how much I love Sesshomaru lol even tho he is a fictional character and it not on my pulse point or anything is hidden behind my ear but I still love it! hehe now back to the story... **_

"Can you believe the wedding is only a few weeks away" Sango bounced in her bed

"Are you getting nervous?" Kagome asked not looking up from her textbook

"Actually no" Sango laid back "It feels right, almost like we've done this before"

"That's good" Kagome closed her book "I feel like this semester has flown by! I mean you are getting married soon, then finals" Kagome sighed "Then we all move on"

"You seem sad?" Sango rolled over to see her friends face

"I am a little, you are moving on with Miroku, Koga and Ayame are about to be engaged, and Im pretty sure Kikyo and Inuyasha will be together forever it seems"

"So? You are with Bankotsu aren't you?"

"See that's the thing, we have been "Hanging out" for what, three months now and we have only kiss a handful of times, but when we go out in public he puts me on this pedestal like I'm so prize that he won" Kagome frowned "And we have never labeled it, so we aren't even going out really"

"Maybe he is being a gentleman, Ya know taking it slow" Sango tried to cheer up her friend

"Maybe" Kagome laid back and rolled over "It's late, Goodnight"

"Kay, Goodnight"

~~~~~~XXX

"What!" Sango screamed in the middle of rehearsal

"I'm sorry" Bankotsu threw his hands up "I will be here for the wedding but I have to leave right after"

"This throws off the entire thing!" Sango paced

"Sango calm down, he will be here for the wedding ceremony and I'm sure Koga wouldn't mind taking over the speech." Kagome tried to help.

"I am a little sad you have to leave but I understand." Miroku rubbed his head.

"I tried to reschedule but I can't" Bankotsu frowned.

"Fine, I will figure something out" Sango huffed.

"That means I won't be getting that dance as promised" Kagome pouted

"I am sorry" Bankotsu kissed Kagomes head "I have to go, see you tomorrow"

"I'll be the one standing next to the mental case in white" Kagome giggled

"I heard that KAGOME!" Sango yelled

"Oops" Kagome giggled

"Later" Bankotsu waved

"Bye" Kagome huffed

~~~~~~~XX

Kagome stood next to Sango waiting for the music to start.

"Am I making a mistake?" Sango whispered as Ayame and the other bridesmaids talked in the corner

"What?" Kagome spun around.

"Are we doing this too soon? Should we wait?" Sango face turned red.

"What happened to the girl who was bouncing in her dorm room, saying she was excited?"

"I..I" Sango started to breath heavy.

"You know what" Kagome hugged her friend "You will walk down this aisle and if at any point you can't do this, you give me a signal and we will run for the hills"

"Promise?" Sango calmed down

"Yup" Kagome smiled knowing Sango was ready to marry Miroku and just needed an option to run if she needed one.

"Okay" Sango nodded as the music started to play.

"I will be right next to you" Kagome smiled before walking out from behind the large wooden doors

Kagome walked down the long aisle on the cream runner, her silver heels clicking against the floor as she stepped, her long purple dress swayed as she walked nearly touching the ground, Kagome scanned the crowed not really seeing anyone she knew, as she neared the steps of the church she noticed bankotsu smiling wider than he should be, which made Kagome blush bright red.

Kagome turned her attention to Sango who began her walk with her father, Sango smiled as wide as her lips would allow as she looked toward Miroku, Sangos white dress was tight on her body showing off all of her curves, when Sago had picked out the dress she knew it was the one Miroku would approve of!

Sango smiled as she handed her bouquet to Kagome and the ceremony began. It was simple and loving. As the ceremony ended Sango and Miroku ran to the end of the aisle and out the doors, Kagome took Bankotsu's arm and followed.

"Have a good trip" Miroku hugged Bankotsu

"Keep'em safe" Bankotsu hugged Sango "Sorry I couldn't stay."

"It's fine" Sango held Mirokus hand.

"Be safe" Kagome smiled.

"I will call you when I get back" Bankotsu kissed Kagomes hand.

"Kay" Kagome watched as Bankotsu slid in to the waiting car "See?"

"I saw" Sango shook her head "Lets get this party started" Sango pulled Kagome into the reception area.

~~~~~XXX

Two hours into the reception and Kagomes sixth glass of wine, Kagome sat in at the table and watched her friend dance with they're other halfs, Kagome pouted as even Shippo had a date to the wedding, he was always her back up at times like this. Kagome started to pour another glass when a deep voice stopped her.

"Higurashi?"

"Professor?" Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in a black suite "What are you doing here?"

"Two of my students got married, plus they invited me" Sesshomaru smirked.

"I see" Kagome looked down "Care to join me?" Kagome pointed to the empty seat.

"I think you have had enough" Sesshomaru sat down and pushed her drink away "Want some fresh air?"

"Sure" Kagome stood with a sway in her step "Whoa" Kagome grabbed the table.

"Here" Sesshomaru took her hand.

"Thanks" Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru's shoulder as he lead her outside, once outside Kagome shuddered at the cool wind, it was early spring but the nights were still cold.

"Are you cold?" Sesshomaru could see the goose bumps on Kagoms arms.

"I'm fine, it feels good" Kagome leaned against the metal railing.

"Okay" Sesshomaru smiled standing next to Kagome watching the wind whip her hair around her face "Higurashi" Sesshomaru shook his head and took his jacket off setting it on Kagomes shoulders, without thinking Kagome pushed her arms into the sleeves.

_'mmm he smells good'_ Kagome smiled inwardly, Kagome could still hear the music outside the reception as Sesshomaru spoke.

"Where is Bankotsu?" Sesshomaru hadn't seen him.

"He had to leave" Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Does that make you sad?"

"Meh, not really" Kagome was surprised at her answer.

"I thought you two-" Sesshomaru was cut off.

"No, we are just friends" Kagome huffed.

"But you want to be more" Sesshomaru rose a brow.

"I don't know" Kagome held her face in her hand.

After a few silent moments Sesshomaru spoke again "Care to dance?"

"I don't know how really" Kagome blushed.

"Come on" Sesshomaru held out his hand.

"Okay" Kagome stepped closer placing her right hand in his hand, and her left hand on his shoulder, as he wrapped his right hand around her waist, they softly swayed with the music in the background, Kagome was surprised at how relaxed she was around Sesshomaru.

Kagome soon found herself even closer to Sesshomaru with her head resting on his shoulder while he stroked the small of her back with his thumb, Kagome wasn't sure if the wine was making her honest or loose lipped but she couldn't control what she said next "I wish you weren't my professor."

"Why's that?" Sesshomaru leaned back to see Kagomes face.

"Because having feelings for you would be easier" Kagome sighed _'OMG did I just say that!' _

"What about Bankotsu?" Sesshomaru raised his brow.

"He is nice but we aren't a good match" Kagome placed her head back on Sesshomarus shoulder she could hear his heart begin to pick up in pace "What?" Kagome giggled.

"I didn't say anything?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Your heart picked up in pace, So what are you thinking about?"

"The museum" Sesshomaru whispered "In the hut" his breath was hot on her neck "With you."

_'Oh Gods'_ Kagome could feel her stomach tighten at the memory " I see" Kagome smiled into Sesshomarus shoulder "I often think of that moment."

"Do you now?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Of course, its my fondest memory of you" Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru inches from her face "I'd love to replay it sometime" _'Oh my gods why am I saying all this! But he seems to be on the same page, and I haven't orgasm like that in months.'_

"Vixen" Sesshomaru flashed his fangs.

"Mmm" Kagome "Do you want to replay it?" Kagomes breath caught in her throat waiting for his answer.

"more and more each day" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear "You taste quite lovely" Sesshomaru nipped at her ear "I count the days till graduation, once you walk across the stage, I'd take you back to my house and hear you scream my name again over… and over" Kagome was getting wet from his words, his breath playing against her skin as he spoke sending chills down her spine.

Kagome leaned up and licked the shell of his ear "I don't think I can wait" Kagome pushed against his hips straddling his left leg. "It hurts" Kagome whined in a sexy voice.

"I can fix that" Sesshomaru growled and surrounded Kagome in a barrier and vanished from sight.

"I will end you Sesshomaru Tashio" Bankotsu growled walking out from the shadows.

* * *

_**OH SHIT, ITS ABOUT TO GET HEATED! I havent even began to write the next chapter but I am hopping to get it up by tomorrow! Tell me what you think!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello All! I missed you! Sorry for the way late update :( I've been kinda busy in my own world. but I finally updated! wooo _

"Your exam will begin at 2 o'clock on the dot, if you are late you will fail and there won't be any make up test, you miss the test you fail!" Sesshomaru nearly growled getting his point across "See you tomorrow" Sesshomaru dismissed the class but as the students began to rise and gather their stuff three officers and the president of the school walked in "Yes?" Sesshomaru arched an eye brow

"Professor Tashio" The president adjusted his glasses "I am sorry but you need to come with us"

"What for?" Sesshomaru could feel his student's eyes on his back

"Please just come quietly with us" One of the officers squared his shoulders

"Okay" Sesshomaru gathered his bags and followed the cops out the door, as he exited Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome to see worry in her eyes, he sent her a warming smile.

_'Shit, Shit, Shit!'_ Kagome chanted in her head as she walked like a zombie toward her dorm

"I wonder what happened." Ayame played with Kogas hair as he carried her "Think he is going to jail?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked back

"Three cops just took Sesshomaru away" Shippo frowned "Either someone died or he is in big trouble"

"What would he be in troubled for?" Sango asked with a huff

"Don't know, let's give it a few hours and I will ask Inuyasha" Miroku nodded.

_'Oh Gods!'_ Kagome bit her nail.

"Are you okay?" Miroku looked over to Kagome.

_'Act normal you idiot!'_ Kagome looked up with a fake smile "Nothing"

"LIAR!" Ayame pointed

"Fine" Kagome sighed "I'm freaking out of this final, I missed a few days and I fell behind" Kagome lied

"Don't worry Kagome, if you fail we all fail!" Koga laughed.

"No pressure" Kagome rolled her eyes.

As the group continued toward the dorms they noticed two more cop cars and four more police officers

"What the hell?" Ayame jumped of Koga

"There she is!" a cop announced

_'Oh shit'_ Kagomes stomach dropped into her ass as two cops stopped in front of her

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes?" Kagome titled her head trying to act innocent

"Please come with us" The cop grabbed her arm

"What for?" Kagome asked as the cop lead her to the back of the cop car.

"What is going on?" Koga and Shippo yelled

"You can't take her without telling her why!" Sango yelled.

"It's okay" Kagome breathed as the cop shut the door

"Kagome!" The five yelled

~~~~CCCC~~~~

Kagome sat in a stone room, on a cold metal chair in front of a metal desk it was welded to the floor, the air condition was on high causing her to shiver. Kagome could feel eyes on her, she looked to the left seeing a large mirror _'two way mirror, they must be talking about me' _ Kagome listened as the door knob turned and three people walked in, a women, and two men.

"Hello, Miss Higurashi" The women spoke, Kagome looked over her, she was in a blue business suite with black heels, her long black hair was up in a tight twist, her glasses where thin.

"Hi" Kagome squeaked out

"Are you comfortable?"

"No" Kagome was honest "The room is too cold and the metal chair isn't getting warmer"

"I see" The women looked to the mirror, as Kagome felt the air kick off "Better?"

"In a moment yes" Kagome tried to smile "So why am I here?"

"There has been an accusation that Professor Sesshomaru Tashio has been inappropriate with you"

"What?" Kagome breathed

"This is just protocol" The women pulled out a file "I have just a few questions, answer them truthfully and this will go smoothly"

"Kay" Kagome adjusted in her chair feeling hot

"Let's begin" The women shuffled the papers "How do you know Sesshomaru?"

"He is my History Professor" Kagome answered.

"Have you met with him outside of school?"

"A few times."

"Why?" The women looked up "Tell me each time you saw Sesshomaru outside of school"

"Well" Kagome played with her shirt "I first met him at his fathers house when I was in high school, I was dating his brother Inuyasha, it was only for a second, um then we went on a school field trip, then at my friend's wedding. "

"What happened between you and Sesshomaru during the field trip?"

"It was a school trip, I don't understand?"

"We have reason to believe you and Sesshomaru became intimate during the trip"

Kagome eyes widened _'Okay Kagome stay calm she is obviously a demon she can smell your lies' _ Kagome smiled "What are you talking about?"

"Miss Higurashi, answer the question" The women taped her foot.

"No I was not intimate with Sesshomaru" Kagome huffed _'But he was with me'_

"Has Sesshomaru every touched in you a way that was uncomfortable?"

"No Sesshomaru hasn't" Kagome crossed her arms _'It was very comfortable'_

"Has Sesshomaru ever forced himself on you?"

"No" Kagome said with a stern face _'if anything I forced myself on him'_

"Has Sesshomaru ever kissed you?"

"No" Kagome frowned _'He really hasn't kissed me… Wow.'_

"Thank you Miss Higurashi" The women stood "Everything seems to be in order, sorry to have bothered you.

"Happy to help put rumors to rest" Kagome stood

"Have a good day, officer Yosia will show you out"

"Thank you" Kagome walked around the women and followed the cop towards the exit, as Kagome left the building she heard Sesshomarus voice

"It's not a problem" Sesshomaru shook an officers hand.

Kagome wanted to talk to Sesshomaru but knew it would look bad, Kagome walked towards the exit as another figure walked up behind her.

"Miss Higurashi" The women from before smiled

"Yes?" Kagomes heart picked up in pace.

"I realized you do not have a way back to your dorm room, I'd be happy to drive you back, you can sit up front."

"Thank you" Kagome did not want to ride with the women but knew it would again look bad if she refused the free ride.

As the women pulled up to Kagome dorm she locked the car doors "Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome asked

"I know you and Sesshomaru have been intimate but you passed our lie detectors but I am a mind reader and I saw everything you two have done, you have not had sex and he has not kissed you, so what you said was truthful, though I do have the right to arrest him" Kagomes breath caught in her throat "But you have two more days in school left, then you are free to be with him, I do not see the purpose in destroying his life and your future when you are this close."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kagome knew to play it safe, she was so close to finish line it would be madness to slip up now.

"Good answer" The women smiled "Good luck Kagome"

"Thanks" Kagome stepped out of the car after it was unlocked.

As Kagome walked toward her room she heard Bankotsu call out to her

"Kagome?" Bankotsu stepped out of his car

"Hi, you're back" Kagome waved

"Are you okay?" Bankotsu hugged Kagome

"Yes?" Kagome backed up

"I heard what happened" Bankotsu stroked Kagomes head

"huh?" Kagome looked around to see Sango and Miroku walking up

"I will kill him" Bankotsu balled his hands into a fist

"Kill who?" Kagome arched her brows

"Sesshomaru of course, how dare he do that to you?" Bankotsu growled

"Who?" Kagome backed up_ 'wait how does he know?' _

"It's okay I'm here" Bankotsu forced another hug "I won't let him near you"

"Get off" Kagome pushed him away

"Kagome" Bankotsu frowned

"Sesshomaru was let go, It was a misunderstanding"

"What?" Bankotsu growled "But they had so much evidence!"

"How do you know that?"

"Well.. I.." Bankotsu knew he had said to much

"You called in the tip" Kagome took a step back feeling the waves of jealousy and anger coming off Bankotsu

"You don't understand" Bankotsu took a step with her

"Get away from me" Kagome started to turn and run towards Sango and Miroku but was caught by Bankotsu hand and was thrown into his car, before she could scream Bankotsu was pulling away.

_**Oh snap he snapped lol, So I was asked why I don't show their demon sides, well lets face it, in the human world they would want to stay out of their demon (scary) forms as much as possible! so I'm trying to stay away from the scary side. Let me know what you think, I'll posy another chapter tonight!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I d****o not own Inuyasha!**_

_**See I told you I would update with another chapter! hehehehe Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Let me go" Kagome kicked and pushed against Bankotsu as he dragged her down the stairs

"You don't understand Kagome" Bankotsu growled

"Understand what?" Kagome hissed as Bankotsu let go of her arms "And why are we in your warehouse?" Kagome noticed the stone statues

"Shit, let me think" Bankotsu began pacing back and fourth

Kagome looked around for exits, she knew the stair would lead back up to the parking garage, but Bankotsu was blocking her path, there seemed to be a loading dock to the right but it was closed. _'By the time I got over there and found out how to open the gate bankotsu would have caught me' _Kagome looked to her left seeing new shipments of artifacts.

"Bankotsu let me go, I won't say anything" Kagome held her hands up

"No, he can't have you" Bankotsu slammed his fist together "He gets everything!" Bankotsu growled causing thunder to roll and the building to shake

"Bankotsu!" Kagome huffed grabbing on to one of the statues "You can't keep me here"

"Yes I can" Bankotsu turned to Kagome "You'll be my little artifact"

"Bankotsu, Stop this"

"No, he will not have you" Bankotsu grabbed Kagomes wrist "He didn't want you until I had you"

"You never had me" Kagome pulled out of his grip "Besides we aren't a good match"

"Oh but we are" Bankotsu was standing infront of Kagome "We crave each other" Bankotsu grabbed Kagomes face "Even now" He Kissed up Kagomes jaw

"Get off me" Kagome pushed Bankotsu back and placed a barrier over herself

"Do not fight me" Bankotsu growled and the building shook again

_'Stop pissing him off'_ Kagome fell back onto the ground "Look Sango will be looking for me and I have a very important final to take, do you really want to mess up my future with some false idea about me and Sesshomaru?"

"It's not false" Bankotsu ripped his fingers in his hair " I heard you!" Bankoutsu began breathing heavy "You thought I left, I was going to surprise you, but you were the one who surprised me hahaha"

"What?" Kagome breathed crawling backwards as Bankotsu began to tremble

"You and him in the hut!" Bankotsu screamed lighting stuck one of the statues to Kagomes left, rubble landing all around her"

"Someone _help_ me" Kagome screamed running toward the stairs.

~~~~~~XXXXXXX

"You have one hour to complete the test" Sesshomaru tuned the timer on his desk "Begin" Sesshomaru watched as his students began nervously writing. '_What the?'_ Sesshomaru looked over to the group Kagome calls friends to see them looking at each other with sad look upon their face 'Kagome!' Sesshomaru noticed the group was look at the empty seat in which Kagome used to sit.

'Bankotsu!' Sesshomaru growled and the students heard, heads popped up for a moment before writing even faster 'I can't leave!' Sesshomaru began tapping his foot counting the seconds.

*****DING DING DING******

"Time is up" Sesshomaru growled as his students sighed "Turn in your papers and go"

As the last student turned in her paper Sesshomaru slammed the door and ran into his office, before running out and getting in his car, as Sesshomaru started his car he noticed Kagome friends standing in a group next to the road, Sesshomaru rolled his window down before slowly driving next to the group to hear their conversation.

"She hasn't been to the dorm in three days!" Sango nearly screamed

"Lets go to the cops!" Shippo balled his fist

"They where the last to see her" Koga growled

"No, remember Sango she was talking to my brother, but I already ask him" Miroku sighed "He hasn't seen her

"Liar" Sesshomaru growled then speed off.

~~~~~~~VVVV

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up to a small white house with a black roof, Sesshomaru stepped out of his car and walked up to the house, smelling the freshly cut grass and the smell of blooming flowers, Sesshomaru looked around to see the house nearly buried behind a vast arrangement of wild flowers, Sesshomaru wasted no time kicking in the door

"Oh shit" Sesshomaru heard as the small man ran for the back door

"Come here you!" Sesshomaru was behind him in a heartbeat "Where is he?" Sesshomaru growled grapping the neck of his shirt

"Sesshomaru.. I don't know what you're talking about"

"Jakotsu, don't fuck with me!" Sesshomaru shook the small man

"But I-" Jackotsu cried as Sesshomaru punched jackotsu in the stomach, tears fell from jackotsu's eyes

"I will not ask again, where is he hiding"

"W-Warehouse" Jackotsu huffed as Sesshomaru drop kicked him to the floor knocking him unconscious.

* * *

~~~~~~VVVVVV

"Let _me_ out" Kagome whispered to the wind knowing no one could hear her "P-Please" Kagome cried, her tears pooling on the cold concrete floor.

Sesshomaru nearly skidded to a stop front of Tokyo enterprise "He is here" Sesshomaru looked up to the sky seeing a large storm brewing.

Sesshomaru walked calmly down the stairs using the Key card he stole from Jackotsu, Sesshomaru reached the bottom of the stairs seeing nothing but large stone artifacts, Sesshomaru began walking careful not to touch anything, as Sesshomaru reached the back of the warehouse he could hear shallow breathing coming from a large vault door, usually to keep the most valuable locked away.

Sesshomaru touched the door seeing a small crack near the bottom, Sesshomaru looked into the crack seeing Kagomes back, she was in the fetal position breathing softly "Higurashi?" Sesshomaru whispered but didn't get a response "Can you hear me?" Sesshomaru whispered louder but still no response.

"I knew you'd come looking for her" Bankotsu hissed as Sesshomaru stood

"You have been holding her hostage" Sesshomaru turned to see Bankotsu caring a overly large sword over his shoulder

"You cannot take this one from me, its not fair" Bankotsu growled as lightening clashed over head "Leave Sesshomaru, and never come back!"

"I cannot, you have taken one of my students" Sesshomaru popped his wrist "I have come to take her back"

"Over my dead body" Bankotsu swung his sword down, Sesshomaru dodging his easily.

Sesshomaru and Bankotsu began their fight, for the most part Bankotsu blindly swung at Sesshomaru as he dodged each blow flipping in the air, Bankotsu was in a blind furry cutting down more artifacts then ever getting a hit on Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru had enough of Bankotsu and jumped out from behind a statue lading a punch to Bankotsu face, but Bankotsu recovered to quickly slashing down Sesshomaru back.

"Ah" Sesshomaru felt his shirt become wet with blood "This is a new shirt" Sesshomaru and Bankotsu became a blurr, the sound of growls and punches could be heard, Sesshomaru had Bankotsu by the throat when lightning struck down between the two, Sesshomaru dropped Bankotsu and backed up

"Tisk tisk" a womens voice called out "All my precious artifact are ruined!"

"Mother?" Bankotsu huffed as the dust began to settle

"You stupid child, what have you done" The women came into view, she had long black hair flowing freely, her triditonal white and gold kimono hung beautifully off her shoulders. "Sesshomaru Tashio, explain!"

Sesshomaru bowed "Bankotsu has kidnapped one of my students, I came to get her back"

"A student?" the women growled

"Yes my lady, she is in the vault" Sesshomaru watched as the women walked around her son and toward the heavy vault, with a wave of her hand she opened the heavy door with a thud

"Oh my" the women gasped then waves of Anger flooded over her "Sesshomaru take your student and seek medical attention"

"Yes" Sesshomaru quickly stepped around the women and picked up Kagome, As Sesshomaru stood up, with Kagome in hand, he looked around to see scratches and holes in the vault where Kagome had tried to escape. Sesshomaru walked out of the vault to see Bankotsu and his mother had vanished, Sesshomaru smirked knowing Bankotsu would feel the wrath of his mother for taking a human hostage.

Sesshomaru carefully placed Kagome into his car before taking her to the nearest hospital.

~~~~~XXXX

"Where?" Kagomes eyes fluttered opene to see a brightly lit room

"Kagome!" Sango cried out "You're in the hospital."

"What happened?" Kagome tired to sit up, feeling her IV's tug against her arm

"Woah relax, your safe" Sango soothed her friend "Bankotsu apparently went ape shit when he found out you and Sesshomaru were accused of hooking up"

"But we didn't" Kagome shook her head telling the truth

"I know sweetie" Sango rubbed Kagomes face "Don't worry, he didn't hurt you to bad, just some bruises and a couple of fractures, he is in jail now"

"I don't really want to talk about him" Kagome huffed

"I understand, well I'm here if you want to talk"

~~~~XXXXX

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Kagome screamed from her hospital bed

"I'm sorry Miss Higurashi, but the rule are final, you missed the test and will have to repeat the school year" Myoga huffed

"Why can't I just retake the test" Kagome crossed her arms "This was unusual circumstance"

"I will see what I can do" Myoga shook his head and left the hospital room

"Ah" Kagome screamed throwing her book across the room.

~~~~~~~~XXXXXX

"So are you going to be able to graduate?" Koga asked as they walked across the court yard

"I'm not sure" Kagome was nearly in tears "I have to speak with Professor Sesshomaru and see what his options are"

"I'm sorry Kagome" Ayame hugged her friend "We will be waiting for you at Inuyasha house, no matter what happens we will be here for you"

"Thanks" Kagome fixed her skirt "I'll see you later tonight"

Kagome walked up the stairs and down the hall to Sesshomarus class room. Kagome noticed the class room was empty so she made her way to his office, Kagome softly knocked

"Come in" his dark voice rang out

"Sess- professor" Kagome stepped in closing the door

"Higurashi" Sesshomaru smiled softly "How are you feeling?"

"Better, Thank you for saving me" Kagome blushed

"Think nothing of it" Sesshomaru raised his hand "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering what I could do about the final, I missed it due to Bankotsu"

"Don't worry about it"

"Huh?" Kagome titled her head

"I have already submitted to the President that you were the best student, and there was not need for a makeup test, you would ace it anyway."

"So I can graduate?" Kagome smiled

"Of course" Sesshomaru smirked

"Oh Thank you!" Kagome ran and jumped into Sesshomarus arms wrapping her arms around his neck

"You're Welcome… Kagome" Sesshomaru stroked Kagomes hair

"Well I better go" Kagome could feel her stomach tightening

"Yeah" Sesshomaru took a step back

"See you around" Kagome walked out of the small office

_**SO what will happen next? I love connection? or heartbreak from two stubborn people! find out in the next chapter! heheheh**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I do not own Inuyasha! BOOOO**_

_**Hey all! Sorry it took so long to update, this has been done for a while I just was too lazy to update I'm sorry XP but here you go, I hope you enjoy it! Love you all ! **_

* * *

Kagome stood on the edge of the sidewalk looking up to the large brick house in front of her _'the things I could have done differently' _Kagome sighed thinking back to Sangos wedding night.

"Its hurts" Kagome whispered in Sesshomarus ear

"I can fix that" Sesshomaru held Kagome tightly placing a barrier and forming his orb and shooting off towards the sky.

Kagome watched as they touched down in front of a brick house, Sesshomaru licked up Kagomes neck "Is this your house?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru scratched up her thighs

"Hmm yes" Sesshomaru licked across her shoulder

Kagome realized she couldn't move, oh how she wanted to race Sesshomaru to his bedroom rip off his clothes, and be lost in bliss but something in her gut was telling her no and for the first time she was listing "I-I Can't" Kagome sighed almost in tears

"What-" Sesshomaru could feel her uncertainty "I understand perhaps it is for the best" Sesshomaru stood up straight "Let me call you a cab"

"Thank you" Kagome whipped the tears away.

* * *

_'Oh how I should have went inside, even if it was just for one night'_ Kagome looked around seeing the street _empty 'just one night with you is all I ever wanted' _Kagome let the silent tears fall as she walked back towards her apartment.

* * *

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed nervous for what the day would bring, with a deep breath Kagome stood and got dressed, Kagome put on the knee length red dress with silver high heels, she wore her hair with long lose curls that frames her body perfectly. Kagome took the large white bag from her closet and walked to her car, it was a short drive before stepped back out of the car and in to the large building

"It's _about_ time Kagome!" Kikyo yelled

"We have plenty of time" Kagome rolled her eyes

"Bridezilla is _on a_ rampage" Ayame whispered as she walked past

"Wonderful" Kagome laughed as she opened the door "See, I have everything ready" Kagome lifted the bag

"Took you long enough" Kikyo shook her head

"You look beautiful!" Kagome smiled knowing that would calm her crazy sister

"Of course I do" Kikyo stuck her tongue out with a smile "here help me get dressed"

"Kay" Kagome helped Kikyo slide into her dress "Like a princess"

"Damn right" Kikyo laughed as she twirled in her dress, It had a sweetheart neckline with a ball gown skirt, Kikyos hair was up in a loose fishtail braid with flowers in her hair, no vale.

"Ready" Kagome asked when it was time

"More than ready" Kikyo began to tear up "Oh shit, _why_ am I crying?"

"Because your happy silly" Kagome smiled trying to dry her sisters tears.

"But I shouldn't cry yet" Kikyo laughed "I'm such a_ baby_!"

"Yes you are but that's not the reason you are crying" Kagome began to tear up herself "Dad would be so proud"

"I wish he was here" Kikyo frowned

"You look amazing" a rough voice called out with a smile

"Thanks grandpa" Kikyo smiled "I'm glad you are here to walk me down"

"Of course my love" Grandpa patted Kikyos hand as the music began.

"Crap" Kikyo started to cry again.

"Just breath" Kagome whispered as she walked out, Kagome looked down the aisle to see Inuyasha standing proud, but that's not what held her attention it was the man standing next to him, Sesshomaru in a black suit with a red tie, a small smirk playing at his lips

_'I haven't seen him in so long, he is still just as handsome' _Kagome smiled as she took her spot next to Ayame. _'I can't believe it's been a year'_ Kagome looked over to see Sesshomaru looked at her. _'I'm in a better place to be with him now, if that's what he wants. Though maybe he has moved on, I left so soon after graduation I wasn't able to say goodbye.' _Kagome turned her attention to her sister as she walked down with their grandfather, Kagome looked to see Inuyasha with tears falling silently falling and his face becoming red. Kagome began to cry seeing the love Inuyasha and Kikyo had.

When the wedding and the reception began Kagome snuck off to be alone, grabbing a bottle of wine and heading for the back door, Kagome sat on the cold concrete steps and began drinkning alone. When Kagome was halfway done with the bottle she noticed someone was standing behind her.

"ello" Kagome smirked

"Are you sad?" The deep voice called out

"Nope" Kagome giggled "Just don't feel like being around them" Kagome huffed

"How was china?" he asked as he sat down next to her

"Wonderful, beautiful and lonely" Kagome handed the bottle over "How is work Professor?"

"You don't have to call me that anymore" Sesshomaru shook his head

"Ah but have I earned the right to call you Sesshomaru?" Kagome smiled with a hiccup

"So are you back for good now?" Sesshomaru asked taking a drink from the bottle

"Yes, I have my own apartment, actually within walking distance from here" Kagome crossed her arms "Anything new with you?"

"No" Sesshomaru responded taking another drink

"Ah" Kagome rolled her eyes _'make a move dummy'_

"It's a nice night out" Sesshomaru looked up

"It's a little chilly" Kagome flashed her blue eyes at Sesshomaru

"Want my jacket?" Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome

"Actually I have tons of Jackets at home, if you want to walk with me" Kagome smiled

"I could go for a walk"

"Good" Kagome stood with Sesshomaru as they walked arm in arm toward her apartment _'you can do this!'_

"This is me" Kagome stopped in front of her door "Want to come in?" Kagome opened the door

"Maybe another time"

"Oh… Are you seeing someone else?" Kagome felt embarrassed

"No" Sesshomaru answered

"Then?" Kagome opened the door wider

"Another night" Sesshomaru stepped up and Kissed Kagome on the cheek before walking back toward the reception

_'Left my car there for nothing!'_ Kagome nearly slammed the door shut.

* * *

Kagome stood at the steps of the familiar building, she began walking inside as she walked towards the door she could hear his lecture, she smiled and thought of the perfect thing to do._ 'no regrets' _Kagome quietly stepped in.

"Now, who can tell me which herb was used more commonly to treat battle wounds?" Sesshomaru called out to the class but no one answered "Come on, no one knows?"

"Myrrh also known as Commiphora Myrrha and Yarrow or Achillea also known as Achillea Millefolium" Kagome called out but hid from sight

"You missed one" Sesshomaru turned from the board to see which student answered the question.

"Thyme a low, creeping perennial with tiny leaves. Used in cooking, and in baths and as an astringent and burned to scent sacrifices _and _was used to fumigate against infection" Kagome stepped around the corner "But that's up for debate"

"Very good" Sesshomaru smirked "Class dismissed" The students hesitated from a moment "unless you want to stay for a pop quiz?" and with that the class room was empty.

"So you agree finally that thyme was used" Sesshomaru smirked

"I said it was up for debate" Kagome smiled as she walked over to Sesshomarus office door "Shall we start the debate

"Galdly" Sesshomaru walked over and locked his class room door before following Kagome into his office.

"Just as messy as I remember" Kagome pushed some of the students papers around as she walked

"Organized chaos" Sesshomaru smirked "I didn't think you would drop by"

"Well I felt a little silly after the wedding, I had a few too many" Kagome smiled

"You seemed to handle yourself well" Sesshomaru walked around the desk to face Kagome

"So you're not seeing anyone?" Kagome bit her lip

"No" Sesshomaru purred

"I see" Kagome spun around to face the small window "So many times I dreamed about being in this room with you" Kagome sighed feeling Sesshomaru standing directly behind her

"Tell me of this dream" Sesshomaru whispered

"Well it started here, with us studying but morphed into…" Kagome felt Sesshomarus claws scratch up her arms "The museum…"

"Hmm I am sure it didn't end there" Sesshomaru nipped at Kagomes ear

"Maybe… you could fill in the blank my memory isn't so good" Kagome started to turn around but was held in place by Sesshomaru

"Tell me, Where does it hurt?" Sesshomaru smirked into Kagomes hair

"Here" Kagome hung her head and placed her hand over her heart, something Sesshomaru didn't miss.

In a swift movement Sesshomaru slowly turned Kagome around and took her chin between his thumb and finger, he titled her head up so she would look him in the eyes "I can fix that"

Kagome looked deep into Sesshomaru and saw something in them, truth? Love? She wasn't sure but she knew it felt right, like a song they sung before in a another life perhaps?

Sesshomaru dipped his head down to Kagome and captured her lips in a kiss, Kagome paused for a moment, only to enjoy the feeling of Sesshomarus lips upon hers, it was soft and yet their lips molded together perfectly like they were made for each other. Kagome took a step closer closing the small space between them. Kagome dropped her bag and lifted her hands and tightly wrapped them around Sesshomarus neck deepening the kiss as Sesshomaru lifed Kagome of to the edge of the desk

"Ouch" Kagome broke the kiss, she looked down to see Sesshomarus pen stabbing her in the thigh

"I can fix that" Sesshomaru quick as lightening pushed everything neatly off his desk and on to the floor

"Organized chaos" Kagome mocked

"Come here" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close as he kiss her again.

Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru clawed up Kagomes back and took a handful of hair in to his hand gently pulling her hair, in response Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshomarus hips, she could feel his member growing '_holy shit'_ Kagome mentally screamed feeling his length _'No way, it has to be an illusion from his _pants' Kagome reached up and began unbuttoning Sesshomarus shirt, as the fabric fell to the floor Kagome roamed around his chest feeling the deep grooves of Sesshomaru chest from his muscles.

While Kagome roamed Sesshomaru made work on Kagomes clothes, nearly ripping her shirt with his claws as he pulled it over her head, Sesshomaru felt Kagome reach for his belt but before she could get it off her had already ripped the belt off and was pulling his pants down

_'oh gods help me survive this'_ Kagome looked down to see Sesshomarus black boxers with a overly large outstanding bulge

"Something wrong? Do you wish to stop?" Sesshomaru could see the fear on Kagomes face

"Never" Kagome breathed, Sesshomaru could smell the intense smell of arousal coming for Kagome as he pulled as her thong.

Kagome arched back as Sesshomaru pulled her underwear down and threw them in the corner, Kagome reached for her skirt but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Leave it" Sesshomaru nipped at her shoulder

"Kay" Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru unlatched her bra and her breast bounced out

"Lovely" Sesshomaru smirked as he bent down to take a nipple in his mouth Kagome arched as Sesshomaru swirled his tongue around Kagomes erect nipple

"Ohhh" Kagome breathed as Sesshomaru nipped and licked around Kagomes nipple while massaging the other breast _'he is so good at this'_ Kagome moaned as he switched breast

"mmm" Sesshomaru pulled at her nipples, the smell of arousal getting thick in the air.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned as she pulled at his boxers with her toes pulling it down to his kness, Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru member bounced out, it was very large but nothing as scary as she thought, the tip glistened with pre cum "Do you have um… a condom"

"I do not" Sesshomaru was sad to say.

"Oh" Kagome sat up "Well it's a good thing I bought some" Kagome reached into bag and pulled out a sleeve of condoms.

"Vixen" Sesshomaru took one and ripped it open, Kagome watched with anticipation as Sesshomaru rolled the condom over his member, with a growl Sesshomaru pushed Kagome back. Sesshomaru readied himself as Kagomes women hood feeling the heat coming from her, with a hiss Sesshomaru pushed himself in "Ugh" Sesshomaru grunted as Kagomes wall tightened around him

"Oh" Kagome arched "Wow" she breathed as Sesshomaru started a slow thrust.

"Ugh" Sesshomaru grunted increasing his pace

"Oh, Yes" Kagome arched

Kagome could feel everything, so many times she dreamed about this moment, Sesshomaru, his office, their secret; Kagome didn't care about anything else in the world except for the man between her legs.

"Yes" Kagome half screamed as she felt her first orgasm start to wind up, within a few hard thrust Kagome was screaming Sesshomarus name and digging her nails into his wooden desk. Sesshomaru felt his ball tighten as Kagomes walls milked him

"Not yet" Sesshoamru hissed through his teeth but Kagome didn't hear, lost in her own bliss to be found. But as he continued to thrust and as tight as Kagomes walls were he could not hold on "Shit" Sesshomaru hissed as the spilled his seed in to the condom slowing his thrust.

The two gasped for air as they came down from their high. Kagome giggled softly.

"What?" Sesshomaru leaned his head against Kagome's chest

"Dreams do come true" Kagome blushed "That was cheesy"

"Oh I have a few more dreams to make reality"

"Library basement?" Kagomes eyes twinkled

"Yes, but first your old desk, I want to bend you over that next" Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest

"I like the way you think professor" Kagome leaned up

"This way Miss Higurashi" Sesshomaru pointed toward the door.

**Welp? what did you think? They finallly got their rocks off hahahahah sorry the "Lemon" was lacking in detail I just couldn't get my mind in the right zone, plus I'm watching a new anime and it kinda has my attention :P I just finished "High school Host club" Which was REALLY good, now I'm starting Vampire Knight, I haven't gotten very far into it, but so far so good!. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**I do not own Inuyasha! **_

_**Sorry it took so long to write back, I have been a little distracted my doc found a lump in my breast, so far it looks non cancerous but he still has test to run but I am hopeful! but enough about me here is the end.**_

_**Love you all!**_

"But I want to stay on campus mom!" a soft voice cried out from behind a stack of clothes in a large closet

"But sweetheart, you don't want to be stuck in a smelly room with a weird-o for a roommate"

"You met Sango as your roommate"

"Exactly my point!" Kagome laughed sitting on the edge of her daughters bed

"Mom, I want to stay, please let me go" a tall girl peaked out of her closet

"Okay, Okay I can't make you stay" Kagome began to tear up

"Mom, stop" The girl walked over to her mother "You know I am a phone call away"

"Okay fine, you can go" Kagome pouted

"Really?" The girl danced "I need to finish packing, I will see you downstairs"

"Okay" Kagome slowly walked down the steps and sat on the small black couch next to the door, she listened as her daughters stomped around her room gathering everything she owned, Thirty minutes later Kagome was packing the last bag in her daughters small blue sports car "Call me after you check in" Kagome hugged her daughter, and took one last look at her daughter, her long silver hair was in loose curls down her back stopping midway down her back, she was as tall as Kagome with dull blue eyes "You are so beautiful" Kagome kissed her eldest daughters head.

"Mom" Her daughter blushed "See you later"

"Bye sweetie" Kagome waved as her daughter pulled away. Kagome hung her head and put her hands over her heart.

"It hurts" Kagome began to cry

"What hurts?" a deep voice washed over her

"Here" Kagome clutched her chest

"I can fix that" he whispered in her ear as his hands wrapped around her chest

"I love you Sesshomaru"

"And I you" He kissed the back of her head.

_END_

**_Well I hope you all enjoyed "Yes Professor" I had a fun time writing, truly the last chapter was the end but I wanted a little glimpse into the future, so there you go! so I am very upset with Vampire knight, *** SPOILER*** if you havent seen it... WHY IS KANAME HER BROTHER, I LOVED THEM AS A COUPLE! WHY MUST YOU PUT INCEST IN ANIME? I understand they are pureblood and thats how they stay purebloods but damn it im not into that shit! they were going to be my new favorite paring.. I might still do it but ugh idk! _**

**_But Thank you for reading my story!_**

**_Love you all_**

**_Shelby lee_**


End file.
